Hurt
by LMS
Summary: Season 6 spoilers It's not Buffy's day. Her secret about Spike is slipping, Angel arrives in Sunnydale, a hurricane hits, Buffy gets shot, and Angel, Spike, and an injured Buffy are forced to take cover in Spike's crypt to wait out the hurricane.
1. Default Chapter

Spike opened his eyes and sighed happily. Last night had been even better than the one before. Sitting up on his elbow the vampire watched the slayer sleep next to him. She was so beautiful! Her skin was soft, smooth. Her hair was so soft and smelled so wonderful, like summer. She was the woman he loved.  
  
Spike gently pulled a strand Buffy's hair from her face and smiled. She looked so peaceful lying there. This was the way it should be. Since being brought back, from what Buffy considered as Heaven, the slayer had been miserable. Spike couldn't bear to see her hurting so and he had tried everything to make her happy. Much to his surprise, this was what she had wanted and he was ecstatic.  
  
Buffy stirred and Spike pulled away, wiping the smile from his face in the process.  
  
Mmmmmmmm.......this is nice. Buffy's eyes were still closed but she stretched and turned to face Spike. Opening her eyes she smiled contentedly, Good morning!  
  
Actually, slayer, it's about my bedtime. Spike tried not to let the words get to him again. Every morning it was the same thing. He hated to do it but he had to force her out the door it seemed.   
  
Buffy was all he had ever wanted and he didn't want to let her go, but he had to be realistic. The slayer had a sister to care for and a life to live. Spike knew if he didn't shove her out the door, she wouldn't fulfill her responsibility to Dawn and Buffy would lose her. That would kill Buffy.  
  
Lately, Buffy had become attached to the vampire and, as much as he enjoyed it, Spike knew it was not a good thing for the slayer to do. She had to start doing things on her own now.  
  
Buffy pouted playfully. You don't want me to stay?   
  
Buffy cuddled closer to Spike tempting him to keep her all day. However, Spike forced himself out of the bed and stood facing Buffy who smiled at Spike's nakedness. He was incredibly sexy, every inch of his body was so---perfect!  
  
You know I would love to keep you all day, pet, but the Doublemeat calls. If you don't hurry home and change, you're going to be late. Spike pulled on his faded black jeans and threw Buffy her clothes.  
  
Buffy frowned and grabbed her clothes while crawling out of the bed. Why was he suddenly so damn responsible? If she wanted someone to tell her what to do everyday, she would get married.  
  
It's not like missing one day at the Doublemeat is going to do anything. Buffy slowly pulled her clothes on.  
  
Spike put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it. You say that everyday, luv, and that adds up to a lot more than one.  
  
Why do vampires think they know everything? Buffy sounded slightly annoyed but Spike ignored it.  
  
Instead, the vampire gave the slayer a genuinely confused look. Because we do.  
  
***  
  
Willow stood in the doorway of Buffy's bedroom and frowned at the empty bed. Buffy had spent more and more nights patrolling late and it worried Willow. If there were so many demons and vampires surfacing, then surely something bad was brewing. So why did the slayer act like everything was normal?  
  
Willow sighed and shut the door. It was almost time to wake Dawn for school and Willow hadn't showered or started breakfast yet. She had to hurry.  
  
Grabbing a towel from the hall closet, Willow heard the front door slam. Buffy was home.  
  
Buffy called from downstairs.  
  
Up here. Willow tried not to yell loud enough to wake Dawn.  
  
Buffy walked up the stairs and met her friend in the hallway in front of the bathroom.  
  
Hey, Will. I just thought I'd let you know I'm home. I'm gonna change for work. Buffy turned to go to her room but was stopped by her friend.  
  
Buffy, can I talk to you for a sec?  
  
Buffy looked at her friend with curiosity. Sure, what's up?  
  
Willow glanced at Dawn's door and motioned for them to move to Buffy's room. Willow shut the door.  
  
What's going on, Buff?  
  
What do you mean, Will? I told you I've been patrolling late. Buffy tried not to get defensive. Willow couldn't know about her and Spike yet. Buffy didn't want to tip her off.  
  
You can't fool me, Buffy. Me--Willow--witch remember?  
  
Buffy stared at her friend speechless. She did know! How?  
  
Come on, Buff. You can tell me what's going on. I won't tell anyone--I promise! I'm worried about you. I want to help.  
  
Buffy still didn't know what to say. She had been very careful. She made sure she was never followed, she never told anyone, and she had threatened to stake Spike if he ever told. What had she missed?  
  
Look, Will, I don't know what you heard but--  
  
I didn't hear anything, that's what worries me. With all the vampires and demons surfacing lately, it makes a gal suspicious. I know something bad is coming--or here--but I don't know what. I don't want you to think you have to fight this on your own.  
  
Buffy raised her eyebrow at her friend. Something bad? She never thought that Willow would look into her extra patrolling like that. She needed a new excuse, one that Willow could not delve into or find suspicious.  
  
Nothing bad is coming, Will. Sometimes I just need to get away from things for a while. Patrolling gives me time alone to think. Buffy hoped Willow would buy it. It wasn't that farfetched, it was true, just not the only thing she had been doing lately.  
  
Willow sighed with relief but was flooded with worry again. I'm sorry, Buffy. I-I didn't know. You know if you ever want to talk--  
  
I know. Now if I don't get changed soon, I'm going to be late for work,  
  
Willow smiled at her friend and walked out of the room. She really needed a shower!  
  
*** (A few nights earlier)  
  
Angel stopped at the door and turned back to his friends who stood at the bottom of the stairs. They looked so good to him. All he had ever wanted were standing in front of him except one.  
  
I don't know when I'll be back. It might be a few days, or it could be a few weeks. It depends on how Buffy is doing.  
  
Cordelia sighed and smiled lovingly at Angel. He worried too much and it wasn't good for him, even if he was a powerful vampire.  
  
Angel, look at me. This place needs you, but it's not like you're leaving forever right? We can take care of things while you're gone, we have Gunn! Cordelia smiled as Gunn blushed. Besides, we know where to reach you if something goes wrong, okay?  
  
Angel looked around at all his friends. They were the best friends anyone could ever ask for and they could take care of anything. To be honest, if it weren't for them, he probably wouldn't have lasted.  
  
You're right. I guess I worry too much. Gunn, you let anything happen to Fred and Cordy, I'll--  
  
I won't! Gunn didn't even want to hear the last gruesome words. He knew perfectly well what the vamp was capable of.  
  
Goodbye, Angel. Fred ran up the few stairs and gave him a hug then backed away.  
  
Goodbye, my dark buddy. Lorne waved at his friend. Take good care of yourself.  
  
Without another word, Angel was gone.


	2. Omens

Buffy handed the customer his change and smiled her fake smile.  
  
Please come back to the Doublemeat Palace. Customers like you make our day.  
  
As soon as the customer left, Buffy wiped the phony grin off her face and rolled her eyes. She couldn't wait until her shift was over. She wanted to see Spike. Right now she needed a good work out'.  
  
Buffy was interrupted from her thoughts by a nerdy looking redheaded boy walked to her till.  
  
Buffy Summers? the redhead asked.  
  
  
  
The redhead pulled a folded piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to her. Buffy's name was scrawled on the paper in black ink. Before Buffy could ask, the redhead answered.  
  
Some guy told me to give this to you. He was pretty strange. He was all dressed in Black and said his name was Alex or Anthony or something like that. He wouldn't come out of the shadows either, and if you ask me, the guy looked like he could use some sun.  
  
Buffy whispered.  
  
Yeah, that's it. Look, miss, I'm starved. You gonna take my order or what?  
  
Sorry, it's my break time. Buffy smiled, this time authentically, and placed a closed sign in front of the till. Quickly she fled to the back room before the redhead could object.  
  
Closing the door behind her and making sure she was alone in the room, Buffy unfolded the note and read it.  
  
_ Buffy,  
  
Meet me in the cemetery after dark. Please come alone,   
I just want to talk.  
  
Angel  
  
_Buffy folded the note back up and slipped it into her pocket. Angel was in town and wanted to talk to her? Why did he have to show up now? This couldn't be good. She had to get to Spike before Angel did.  
  
Buffy frowned. Before she could do anything, she had to finish her shift at the Doublemeat. It was going to be a long day.  
  
***  
  
Willow searched ferociously through her bag. How could this happen to her? Willow Rosenburg was never found on exam day without a number 2 pencil. It just didn't happen! Even if the Hellmouth broke open, Willow would have been ready with a number 2 pencil no matter what.  
  
Suddenly, a large thud at the front of the room caused Willow to look up from her bag and gasp. The exam questions written in white chalk on the large blackboard were now smeared with a bright red fluid, making pinkish blobs instead of words.  
  
Willow followed the gaze of her classmates and professor, past the pinkish goo, to a large brown heap on the floor. The light and dark brown feathers told Willow it was a bird of some sort, although, what kind she did not know. It was a big bird.  
  
_Blood!_  
  
Willow continued to stare with her classmates and professor in stunned silence at the dead bird.  
  
Obviously the bird had flown through one of the windows that had been opened to allow fresh air to flow in the room. The question was why had it gone for the blackboard?  
  
The professor's voice interrupted Willow's thoughts, Ummm...I guess, due to the fact that the exam questions are unreadable at this time, the exam will be postponed until tomorrow.  
  
A cheer rang out in the classroom as students stuffed their pencils back in their bags and departed the room in haste before the professor changed his mind.  
  
Willow packed her stuff back into her back with slight relief as she had a chance to find out where her pencils had gone. However, the pinkish streaks trailing to large brown lump on the floor at the front of the room, stained itself into Willow's mind.  
  
***  
  
Xander glanced at his watch and sighed. Finally it was quitting time. Watching the men clear out, he grabbed his jacket and laid his hard-hat on a table nearby before heading to the Magic Shop and his lovely fiancé.  
  
On his way past the staff area, he noticed something wasn't quite right. In the middle of the area was a small, portable blackboard used for announcements such as a change in schedule. The white chalk now, however, was a mess. Blood spattered the board and on the ground below it was a rather large brown bird. It was dead.  
  
Xander looked around to ask what had happened, but all the guys had left. Xander frowned and rushed to his car. His girlfriend was waiting.  
  
***  
  
Anya waved goodbye to a customer and smiled. Owning a store was fun! Especially when good paying customers came in. Her smile widened as she placed the crisp fifty dollar bill into her register before closing it. The bell over the door rang announcing another customer.  
  
Anya beamed.  
  
Dawn dropped her bag on the round table in the back and fell into a chair with a huff. She did not look impressed.  
  
Dawn? What's wrong? Anya sat down on a chair facing the slayer's sister  
  
Dawn frowned and sighed heavily before answering.   
  
It was my turn to give my history presentation in front of the class today.  
  
What happened? Did you throw up? Anya asked surprisingly concerned.  
  
Dawn wrinkled her forehead.   
  
Oh. Well, did you faint?  
  
Dawn huffed with disgust. I hardly started my presentation when this huge bird flew in the open window and crashed into the blackboard!  
  
Oh no! Was he hurt?  
  
Was he hurt? Dawn glared at Anya. That stupid bird splattered blood all over my visuals---destroyed them! Now I have to redo everything and give my presentation again on Monday. I was hoping I could hang with my friends at the mall this weekend. There is no way Buffy will let me go unless my project is finished. Dawn crossed her arms and slouched lower in the chair. Her frown deepened.  
  
Willow walked over to the table and put her bag next to Dawn's. Dawn looked up with slight surprise. She didn't remember hearing the bell.  
  
Hey, Dawnie. Sorry to hear about your presentation.  
  
Dawn sat up in her chair and leaned an elbow on the table's edge. It's okay. I've already written the report so all I have to do is find more pictures. There's tons on the net. Dawn sighed, apparently over her fit. So how was your day, Willow?  
  
Well, everything was fine until my Psych class. I had this huge exam but for some reason all my number 2 pencils are gone from my bag. Before I could even think waht to do, this huge brown bird flew in one of the windows and right into the blackboard. There was blood everywhere! It smeared the exam question so I'm lucky cuz now the exam isn't until tomorrow which will give me time to find my number 2 pencils. At first I thought it was just a freak accident. Birds are always flying into windows and stuff, but this bird was huge! And it happened to you too? Something's going on.  
  
The bell above the door rang as Tara, Buffy and Xander walked in.  
  
Hey, guys! What's up? Buffy sauntered over to the table.  
  
Xander moved to take a seat beside Anya as Tara stood beside Willow who smiled up at her lover. Buffy frowned slightly.  
  
Hey, Buffy. Willow chimed. How was your day?  
  
Oh, the usual. Me making burgers, me wrapping burgers, me selling burgers, me getting a note from Angel, me coming home smelling like burgers. Yep, the total Buffy Usual' day. How was yours?   
  
Dawn wrinkled her nose. You don't smell that bad, she said somewhat comfortingly.   
  
Dawn and I had quite the day today. We both found out that birds and blackboards don't mix. Willow quickly explained the occurrences before turning to Tara to ask, Did any birds fly into any of your blackboards today?  
  
Tara shook her head. No, nothing unusual happened today. It was all nice and boring. Tara smiled her sweet smile.  
  
Wait just a minute! Xander suddenly stood up from his seat and glared at Buffy. You got a note from Angel?  
  
Everyone fell silent and looked at the slayer.  
  
You did? Willow asked meekly.  
  
Buffy winced within herself. She had hoped nobody would notice what she had said. She knew nothing was wrong otherwise Angel would have mentioned some sort of urgency or come himself as soon as it was dark. She didn't want to get all dramatic.  
  
Uh, yeah. It was nothing. Angel just wants to meet sometime tonight and talk while I patrol. It's no big deal. He's probably in town on business and dropped by to say hi. Buffy brushed it off and hoped the rest of the gang would do so too. Hey, Xander, didn't you say something about a bird and a blackboard at work? Buffy asked in an attempt to change the subject. It didn't work.  
  
What does Angel want to talk about? Willow asked.  
  
I don't know. The note didn't say. But he didn't sound urgent so everything is okay. What was that you were telling me on the way in, Xand?  
  
Ooh! Are you going to get back together with him? Dawn asked excitedly.  
  
Buffy said out loud but was really thinking _maybe_. It's nothing. Angel was probably in town on business and thought he'd say hi. It's no big deal. It sounds like these birds are the problem. It is the hellmouth, maybe they are possessed or something.  
  
An omen! Anya burst out, making everyone jump and look at her with curiosity. The birds and the blackboards, they're an omen that something is going to happen. Anya quickly finished.  
  
Anya, honey, that's just superstitious nonsense. Xander quipped.  
  
Anya shook her head at him. Omens are very real, Xander. Every time I see bunnies I know something bad is going to happen--and it does! Anya's voice was serious forcing Xander to look at her with wonder.  
  
Willow started thinking. If the birds are omens, then what do they mean? And why didn't Tara get one?  
  
Oh that's easy, piped Anya. The birds symbolize someone getting hurt but don't see it coming. You, Dawn and Xander seeing the omens means either you are going to witness it or it's going to happen to someone that the three of you are close to.  
  
Willow, Xander and Dawn looked at each other worriedly then straight at Buffy.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. Guys, I'll be fine! It's me--the slayer, remember? I can handle Angel. I killed him once before, I can do it again.  
  
We didn't say anything about Angel, Buffy. Willow said quietly.  
  
Buffy stared at Willow who stared back.  
  
What if is he's Angelus again? Anya asked.  
  
He's not Angelus anymore! Buffy huffed. And even if he is, I can handle him.  
  
Everyone sat quiet and stared at each other. Nobody wanted to worry about the slayer, but they couldn't help it. Buffy was their friend. None of them had ever thought it possible for her to die, yet, she had--twice!  
  
Buffy sighed. It's almost dark so I better go. Will, can you take Dawn home and watch her for me? I might be late again.  
  
Willow smiled softly and tried to cover her worry.  
  
Thanks. I'll see you guys later. Buffy glanced over her friends before turning and heading home for a quick clothing change and weapons stock up.  
  
Xander watched the slayer go then tried to resurrect his friends' morale. So who wants pizza? My treat!  



	3. Danger

The vampire charged Buffy. With one smooth motion, Buffy used the vampire's own momentum to throw him over her shoulder and into a gravestone. The vampire growled and sprung to his feet, charging again. This time Buffy rolled her eyes and stepped to the side, holding her stake out in front of him. The vampire exploded in a cloud of dust.  
  
Is it just me, or are vampires becoming more stupid? a voice asked.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and turned around. Spike, don't you have anything else to do tonight?  
  
Buffy felt stupid herself. She had completely forgotten about the one vampire she couldn't dust out of her life. She had been so busy thinking about Angel that she forgot about Spike. Suddenly she hoped Spike hadn't seen Angel. She had been patrolling for almost an hour now and she hadn't seen him.  
  
Spike looked at the slayer with blunt confusion. What do you mean do I have anything else to do'? Of course I don''t! Do you think I'd be doing a little one on one with the slayer if I did? Spike sounded a little agitated.  
  
Buffy just sighed. Spike, I don't have time for this right now.  
  
Don't have time for what? Spike looked at the slayer who just glared at him. Oh, I get it! You've had my love and now you found a cure so you're going to bugger off. Fine then! Be gone! I'll get my satisfaction elsewhere!  
  
Buffy frowned. That's not what she had meant. She didn't want a confrontation between Spike and Angel. Before Buffy could explain, Spike was gone.  
  
What's with men always leaving me? Buffy surprised herself by saying this out loud. The slayer was even more surprised when another voice spoke aloud, a voice she didn't recognize.  
  
If they leave you, baby, they have bad taste. You're one hot looking chick!  
  
Buffy readied her stake and slowly turned to face a good looking young man in a denim jacket. He was barely taller than Buffy and somewhat muscular. If he was a vampire, he would be really easy to take.  
  
Excuse me? Do I know you? Annoyed didn't even begin to explain Buffy's attitude at the moment. If there was one thing she hated worse than vampires and demons, it was shallow men.  
  
No, I don't think so. The guy grinned slyly and his eyes flashed with a nasty look. What's your name, honey?  
  
In a weird way, Buffy suddenly missed Spike. She knew the vampire would not have let the man get away with those words. Then Buffy remembered the chip and frowned.  
  
Don't call me that! she snapped.  
  
Aww, come on, baby. I don't mean anything by it. The man took a slow step toward Buffy and grinned.  
  
Buffy was beginning to get angry, but she didn't let her anger show. She didn't want to let this creep know he was getting to her.  
  
Look, I don't know who you are, but I wouldn't mess with me if I were you. Buffy smiled with pleasure before the man could respond. Allow me to demonstrate.  
  
Without a warning, Buffy got into her fighting stance and threw a kick towards the guy's head.  
  
What the-? Quickly the guy ducked as Buffy kicked then lunged straight at him with her stake raised. A growling sound forced the guy to turn around just in time to see a pile of dust floating away.   
  
The guy stared at the dust for a second before slowly picking himself up and brushing himself off. Much to Buffy's surprise, the guy was grinning widely. That was so cool! You know, I never expected a hottie like you to know Kung Fu.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. Okay, I'm going to save us both a lot of time here. That huge cloud of dust? Vampire. Me? Vampire Slayer. I have more strength than you know and a temper you don't want to. You call me baby, or hottie, or chick one more time, and I'm going to kick your ass.  
  
The annoying guy held his hands in the air in mock surrender and chuckled. Slowly he moved his right hand to a pocket inside his jacket.  
  
It's a good thing I came prepared then huh, baby?  
  
I thought I told you not to... Buffy's words trailed off as she saw what the guy pulled out of his jacket.  
  
The name's Chris, he grinned. I've been watching you, Buffy Summers, for quite some time now and I just gotta have you. I didn't want to do it this way but I know you wouldn't have it any other way. You see, I already know what you are and what you can do. I also know you are still human which means you aren't immune to bullets.  
  
Buffy stared at the gun with fear and disbelief. She was stunned! How could this be happening to her? This guy, Chris, was right. Buffy was human and very vulnerable to bullets. A gunshot wound would kill her as easily as anyone else. There was nothing she could do, slayer or not. If she charged him, the gun would go off one way or another and she couldn't risk it. She was at his mercy.  
  
Just so you know, it really is loaded. So please don't try anything. I don't want to kill you. Of course, if you make a run for it I will shoot you. The way I see it, if I can't have you, nobody can have you.  
  
Buffy looked at Chris with disgust and wonder. You are a very sick man.  
  
Maybe. But so long as I have you, I don't care. Let's go. Chris motioned with the gun for Buffy to walk ahead of him towards the cemetery exit.  
  
Not wanting to make Chris mad while she thought up a plan, Buffy did as she was told.  
  
***  
  
Angel walked quickly through the cemetery looking for Buffy. He couldn't wait to talk to her. Her death had forced him into serious thinking and he realized that he couldn't live without her anymore. He loved her---he needed her!  
  
Voices caught Angel's attention and he recognized one as Buffy. She didn't sound very happy and Angel didn't recognize the other voice. Angel didn't worry. The other guy could be a vampire and Buffy sometimes talked to a vamp briefly before dusting them. It was something Angel liked about her, she was so casual about her job regardless of how dangerous it was.  
  
Finally, Angel saw Buffy in a clearing surrounded by some trees and started towards her before stopping and quickly stepping back into the shadows.  
  
A young man in a denim jacket held a gun aimed at Buffy who started walking ahead of him.  
  
Angel tried not to panic. He had to help Buffy but he had to do it without setting the gun off. Slayer or not, she was still human and a stray bullet could kill her.  
  
Suddenly Angel had an idea. Keeping to the trees and their shadows, Angel followed Buffy and the man and waited for the right moment.  
  
***  
  
Spike slammed the door to his crypt and threw his duster at the wall before picking up his half emptied bottle and drinking thirstily.  
  
What does she think I am? She thinks she can waltz in here for a quick shag anytime she's in the mood, but can leave me in the dirt when she finds something else to do? Well she can bloody well sod off then! I don't need her! I can find someone else!  
  
Spike took another swig from his bottle then stared at it as if seeing something other than a label.  
  
Why do I feel like I shouldn't have left her alone like that then? Spike all but whispered.  
  
Spike concentrated on the bottle for another second then quickly grabbed his duster from the floor and left.


	4. Worries and Scares

I'll bet Spike's sexual prowess is quite exuberant and most fulfilling. Anya crunched on a potato chip.  
  
Xander choked on his chip and stared at his fiancé with a struck look on his face. What on earth are you talking about? What does that have to do with the place settings at our wedding?  
  
Anya ignored the look on her lover's face and answered his question as an afterthought. We don't want to sit Spike next to anyone who has no appetite for sex. The chicken was expensive and we don't want people losing it in their laps or on their shoes.  
  
Xander just stared at Anya with a very bewildered look. Again with the why does it matter'? Xander thought for a moment. Why are we inviting Spike to the wedding? Is it just me or did he not try to kill us more than once?  
  
We have to invite him, Xander. He took care of Dawn when Buffy died. Anya stuffed another chip into her mouth.  
  
I'm still not seeing your point here.  
  
The conversation broke off as the doorbell rang. Anya and Xander headed for the door where Willow had let Spike in.  
  
Have you guys seen Buffy--is she home yet? Spike asked uneasily.  
  
Immediately Willow began to worry. She remembered the conversation she had with Buffy that morning when Buffy had got home later than usual. Willow wondered if Buffy was hiding anything. Suddenly Willow remembered the birds and the blackboards.  
  
No, Spike. I haven't seen her since she went patrolling several hours ago. Why? Is something wrong? Willow's brain told her to relax and not worry so much. Her heart told her different.  
  
No, nothing's wrong. I just need to talk to her, it's really important. I'll go look around the cemetery again--she might have decided to patrol a little longer to get some of her rusty out. Being dead a few months makes a person quite stiff. Spike didn't even realize he had begun to babble absently now. He didn't want to worry any of the Scoobies, but something felt wrong. Spiked nodded his thanks and turned and left. He hoped Buffy was all right.  
  
Willow closed the door behind the vampire and turned to her friends who were now joined by Dawn. All wore worried frowns.  
  
Was that Spike? Dawn asked. What did he want? Is everything okay? Where's Buffy?  
  
Everything's fine, Dawnie. Spike just wanted to talk to Buffy about something. He thought she was finished patrolling already so he came here to look for her. He's going to go look in the cemetery where she probably is. Nothing's wrong.   
  
Willow tried to believe her own words but found it difficult. She didn't want to worry anyone, least of all Dawn, but something didn't feel right. In fact, something felt very very wrong.  
  
You sure everything's okay, Will? Xander looked concerned. You don't look like everything's fine.  
  
Willow shook herself out of her thoughts and smiled. Everything's okay, I promise. Buffy might be into a deep conversation with Angel and has probably lost track of time. No worries. Anybody up for a movie?  
  
***  
  
Buffy tried desperately to come up with a good plan but none came. The only plans she came up with consisted of her attacking Chris which would make the gun go off. She had to think harder. You know, I work at a restaurant. Maybe we could have lunch dates everyday or something. Buffy tried to get Chris thinking so he would lower the gun. It might give her a chance to knock it out of his hand so she could tackle him without it going off.  
  
I appreciate the offer--really I do! But I kind of had something else in mind. Chris held the gun steady and grinned mischievously. Things were going well.  
  
The odd couple had almost reached the cemetery gates when the cool night breeze turned into a strong wind. Buffy wished she had worn a jacket as Chris buttoned his. She just had a sweater on and the wind went right through it.  
  
Suddenly a large dark shadow appeared from behind a tombstone and stood on the path ahead of Buffy and Chris.  
  
What is that? Chris asked puzzled.  
  
Buffy watched as the shadow came closer. At first she couldn't make out it out, but after a few steps towards it she smiled widely. Buffy fought the urge to run towards the vampire, she had never been so glad to see him.  
  
Buffy answered Chris and she stopped walking.  
  
An angel? Nice try, baby. You're still coming with me. Keep walking!  
  
Angel was still a ways away and Buffy was unsure of what was going to happen. She hoped Angel had seen what was going on and had a plan. She had to get to him!  
  
By now Chris could make out a man dressed all in black. His long black coat waved in the now fierce wind. Chris became suspicious. The last thing he wanted was to get into a fight with one of the slayer's friends. He hadn't seen this guy before but he was obviously a friend. Chris had seen the smile on Buffy's face when she spotted him. He wasn't going to take any chances.  
  
This way. Chris motioned for Buffy to turn right and keep going. We'll go around him.  
  
Buffy's heart fell. She had to get to Angel!  
  
Reluctantly the slayer turned and followed Chris' directions. _Please help me, Angel._  
  
After walking a few minutes, Buffy was relieved to see the same shadow appear ahead of them once again from behind another tombstone. This time he was a few paces away.  
  
Not again. Chris growled. This time there was no way around him. Chris stopped and ordered Buffy to do the same.  
  
Buffy sighed with relief.   
  
Angel smiled warmly and appeared to ignore Chris. Hi, Buffy. Need some help?  
  
Yes please. Buffy smiled back just as warmly.  
  
Chris sighed heavily in annoyance. Um, in case you haven't noticed, I have a gun aimed at your girl here and I'm willing to bet there's enough bullets to kill you both if you don't get out of my way. So, if you don't mind--  
  
Chicken or duck? Angel continued to ignore Chris and looked at Buffy.  
  
Buffy smiled in understanding and dropped to her hands and knees.  
  
Angel flew over Buffy and charged at Chris.  
  
Completely taken by surprise, Chris stepped back hastily and fired the gun three times at Angel.  
  
Angel clutched his chest and fell to the ground with a moan.  
  
Buffy cried as she saw the vampire collapse. Anger welled up inside of her and she took the opportunity to knock the gun out of a shocked Chris.  
  
The wind began to howl and roar as Buffy and Chris wrestled with each other: Chris trying to get hold of the gun and Buffy trying to keep Chris away from it. Buffy didn't know why but for some reason she was failing. She couldn't overpower the human, he was winning!  
  
***   
  
Spike hurried back to the cemetery. The wind had begun to blow hard and the vampire shivered. Spike didn't shiver because of the cold wind, he shivered because something was terribly wrong and he could sense it. To make matters even worse, he could smell a storm in the air. The night was bad!  
  
Spike scanned the cemetery with his eyes. Where was she? From what he could see, the cemetery was empty.  
  
Suddenly a shot rang out followed by two more.  
  
What the-? Spike looked in the direction the shots had come from but saw nothing. Listening carefully, the vampire heard a shout.   
  
Spike ran towards the sound. I'm coming, slayer!  



	5. Hurricane

Xander closed the door to the basement and walked back to the kitchen where Willow and Dawn were busy lighting candles and Anya was pigging out on potato chips like they were the last she would ever have. A radio babbled in the background.  
  
Well, it's not the breaker or fuses. I think it's safe to say the wind has knocked a power line down somewhere. Xander stopped and looked at the radio. Okay, how did you make that work?  
  
Willow smiled and her eyes twinkled.  
  
Dawn giggled. Yeah, it was the best magic she's ever worked! It's called a battery. Have you ever heard of it?  
  
The girls laughed and Xander smiled. He was glad they were not panicking. The wind outside was wicked and Buffy was out there somewhere. He couldn't help but worry. Xander didn't want to worry the girls, but something felt wrong.  
  
Well, I guess we won't be finishing our movie tonight, so what do you guys say to a riveting gave of Monopoly? Willow asked while lighting the last candle.  
  
Ooh! Free money to buy stuff! I'm in! Dawn grinned and tried to steal a chip from Anya who quickly closed the bag and crumpled it to her chest.  
  
Sounds like fun, Will. Xander smiled.  
  
Suddenly the group fell silent and listened to the radio. Willow turned it up.  
  
_...Sunnydale, California. I repeat, there is a hurricane warning for the residents of Sunnydale, California. All residents are requested to lock all doors and windows and stay inside their homes, preferably in the basement or a shelter if available. Everyone is asked to stay together and not panic. Again I repeat, an unexpected hurricane has hit Sunnydale, California. All residents...  
  
_Dawn turned off the radio and looked at her friends with fear in her eyes.  
  
Buffy--Spike! We have to find them and warn them! Tears threatened her eyes.  
  
Oh, Dawnie. Willow moved over to the slayer's sister and put an arm around her. They'll be okay. Spike will take care of Buffy. Ooh! And she went to see Angel, remember? He would never let anything happen to her.  
  
***  
  
Buffy gasped for breath and groaned as Chris ran towards her again. Buffy moved to the side and used Chris' momentum to throw him into a tombstone. Even that took a lot out of her.  
  
Chris stood up and grinned at the slayer. Is that all you've got? I thought you had super strength! You're the slayer, remember?  
  
Buffy looked at Chris and blinked--there were three of him! Buffy shook her head to clear it. She felt so weak and he wouldn't give up!  
  
Chris saw the slayer was having some trouble and he saw his chance. He charged!  
  
Buffy saw Chris coming at her again and she frowned. Closing her eyes she braced herself. She was just too tired and weak to fight anymore.  
  
Buffy waited for the collision but it never came. Slowly opening her eyes, Buffy sighed with relief.  
  
Angel had recovered from the impact of the bullets and now had Chris pinned to a tombstone. Angel had Chris by the throat and had slipped into his vampire face.  
  
If you ever come near her again, I will kill you! Do you understand? Angel spat the words at Chris and tightened his grip.  
  
Chris just stared blankly at the vampire. He was having a hard time comprehending what just happened. He had seen the slayer's friend go down after Chris had shot him three times in the chest. Now, all of a sudden, the same guy had stood up and attacked him! To top it off, the slayer's friend was a vampire. None of it made any sense.  
  
That didn't happen, Chris replied absently.  
  
Angel growled and tightened his grip on Chris, choking him. Chris winced.  
  
Um, okay that did happen, Chris gasped.  
  
Angel growled louder at Chris who's eyes widened with fear.  
  
Okay! Okay! I w-won't touch her again! I swear it! D-Don't bite me! Please! Chris was now shivering in terror.  
  
Angel slipped back into his human face and, letting go of Chris, punched him hard in the face. Chris stumbled backwards and, tripping over his own feet, fled into the howling winds.  
  
Angel watched the man to make sure he didn't come back then slowly turned to Buffy smiling.  
  
The wind was now so strong that it was starting to uproot trees. Some bushes were already being blown around the cemetery like tumbleweed. Angel had known what was coming as soon as the wind started. He could smell the hurricane, strong!   
  
Buffy saw Angel finally come toward her and she smiled. Their plan had worked! It was a good thing vampires were immune to bullets otherwise Angel's plan would have been useless. Buffy remembered when Angelus and herself were possessed by ghosts and she shot him. She had been quite surprised when he got up and walked away.  
  
With the fight over and Angel obviously all right, relief flooded the slayer. Unable to keep her up anymore, Buffy's legs gave way and she fell to the ground. She tried to get back up but she was just too tired. All she wanted to do was sleep.  
  
In an instant Angel was at the slayer's side. Buffy, are you okay?  
  
Angel knelt next to Buffy who's breath was coming in short gasps. Bending over Buffy he he suddenly felt as if someone had hit him in the chest.  
  
A dark red spot was growing fast at Buffy's waist. The blood came from a tiny hole in her white sweater--a bullet hole!  
  
Angel shook his head with confusion. How could that have happened? How could his plan have failed?  
  
Buffy was shivering violently. Angel quickly removed his coat and threw it over her.  
  
Angel carefully picked up the slayer and tried to steady himself in the strong winds. Rain started to pelt his face and he began to panic. He had to get her out of there!   
  
Buffy had felt numb but now a searing pain started to burn her side. She moaned as Angel shifted her in his arms.  
  
It's okay, Buffy. I've got you. Angel's heart broke as he looked at the pain written on the slayer's face.  
  
Buffy opened her eyes to a huge blurry mess. she said weakly and closed her eyes. I want Spike.  
  
***  
  
It didn't take long for Spike to find the fight but what he saw chilled him to the bone. He was too late. The wind threatened to blow him away as Spike fought to get to the slayer who was now in Angel's arms. Angel? What was he doing there?  
  
Spike's heart would have missed a beat, if he were alive, as he saw complete horror come over Angel's face.  
  
Spike yelled at the wind. No! She can't be dead! Not again!  
  
Spike saw Angel look up at him, fierce anger overtook the horror on his face.  
  
Spike finally reached the other vampire and quickly glanced at the slayer lying limp in the vampire's arms. Rain wetted her face. Her eyes were closed. She looked like an angel. She looked dead.  
  
Lighting flashed and thunder rolled overhead as Angel slipped into his vampire face. Stay away from us!  
  
Spike looked up at the sky which was now covered in large black clouds threatening to break over Sunnydale. Spike didn't want to fight Angel, not now. Spike had to shout to be heard over the thunder and wind.  
  
We don't have time for this! We have to find cover for Buffy!  
  
I'll do it myself! Get out of my way! Angel screamed and started walking against the wind.  
  
No! You have nowhere to go! You can't reach her house in time and the hospital is even further away! My crypt is closer! Spike shouted.  
  
Spike saw Angel hesitate and look at Buffy. His coat covering her was soaked.  
  
Dammit, Angel! We don't have time! Spike yelled impatiently. His voice was already hoarse.  
  
Reluctantly, Angel gave in and nodded in agreement. He had to--for Buffy.  
  
Spike turned and began to walk to his crypt. He tried to run but the wind slowed him to a walk. Angel followed slipping out of his vampire masquerade.  
  
The crypt was not too far away but it took the two vampires quite a few minutes to reach it. Spike kicked open the door and the vampires threw themselves in. Spike struggled with the door before finally slamming it shut. Quickly he moved to the small door leading to the lower part of his crypt.  
  
We'll be safer down there. Spike didn't have to yell, but he still spoke loud to be heard over the wind.  
  
Angel just glared at him.  
  
Look, soul boy, I don't like it any more than you do! But in case you haven't noticed, you have an injured slayer in your arms and there's a nasty hurricane brewing out there! She'll be a whole lot safer underground and a lot more comfy too. I have a bed and some blankets down there that will keep her warm, dry and comfortable.  
  
Without a word and slight hesitation, the slayer laden vampire walked towards the door and carefully made his way down. It would have been easier if he had let Spike pass Buffy down to him, but Angel was not giving her up.  
  
Spike jumped down after Angel and pulled the door shut above him, latching it tight. Pulling a cigarette out of his pocket, he leaned against the wall and lit it. He had to act cool now, even though it was killing him inside to see Buffy hurt. He couldn't show his feelings for the slayer, not right now. It would only do Buffy more harm.  
  
Spike watched as Angel gently placed the slayer on the bed. Spike walked over to see what had actually happened to her. Angel blocked his view.  
  
So the slayer's losing her touch, is she? Spike tried to get Angel to move so he could see Buffy. He didn't.  
  
She hasn't lost anything! Angel snapped. Slayers just can't fight humans and win.  
  
Spike grinned tightly. He was getting somewhere. It was a human. That would explain the gun shots. Spike froze for an instant before continuing with his act. No slayer's perfect you know, he smirked.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Angel slowly stood up but kept his back to Spike. No, but they're still human and none of them are immune to death. Angel spoke softly.  
  
Angel had moved slightly and Spike was finally able to catch a glimpse of Buffy .  
  
Bloody hell, Spike murmured as he saw the dark red spot on Buffy's sweater. More blood slowly crept down her side and started to puddle on the bed. Spike fought the urge to run to Buffy's side and fought even harder to keep tears from surfacing. The latter battle he lost.  
  
Quickly Spike turned his back to the slayer and the other vampire as the tears began to flow freely. He didn't want to look at Buffy and he certainly didn't want to be seen crying. He never should have left Buffy alone! Even though she didn't want him around, he had known something felt wrong! He should have stayed. This was all his fault!  
  
A loud, breathless groan from Buffy grasped Spike's attention. He fiercely wiped the tears from his face before turning around. Angel was putting pressure on the slayer's wound with his hands in an effort to stop the bleeding. Angel's hands were covered in blood and the air stank of it. Spike was surprised to see Angel shaking badly.  
  
We need to stop the bleeding! Bandages! We need bandages! Angel panicked. Make it stop--it won't stop!  
  
Spike stared at the other vampire. He had once been the scourge of the earth--the vampire that everyone feared. Now he was covered in a slayer's blood and crying like a pathetic twit!  
  
Another, even louder moan from Buffy threw Spike out of his thoughts. Instinctively, he pulled off his duster and placed it on the bed next to her. Silently he removed his shirt and began tearing it into strips.  
  
Angel glared at him. What are you doing? he demanded.  
  
Spike said nothing as he continued to tear his shirt into strips. Tearing the last strip, Spike slowly moved to Buffy.  
  
Angel shot up and slammed Spike against the wall. Stay away from her!  
  
Spike winced as the rock cut into his back. We need to stop the bleeding. If we don't, she will die. Let me help her, he said softly.  
  
You touch her and I will kill you! Angel's voice was cold as ice and hard as stone.  
  
Spike glanced over at Buffy. She looked so helpless and fragile. Suddenly her eyes opened and for an instant wore a simple tired expression before closing tight in pain.  
  
she breathed as a red hot pain seared her side.   
  
Angel looked over at Buffy with confusion and unbelief then at Spike with fury.  
  
Spike ignored the look of death in Angel's eyes. Now was not the time to fight. Spike had to care for the slayer.   
  
This time Buffy cried out in desperation.  
  
Spike pulled away from Angel who now just stood and stared at the wall in shock. Spike rushed to Buffy's side and began to dress her wound.  
  
The pool of blood had grown quite large and the coppery smell stung Spike's nostrils. He began to worry. She had lost so much blood! Spike didn't know how much longer the slayer would last. She needed a hospital badly!  
  
Buffy, pet, can you hear me? Spike continued to dress the slayer's wound and winced as she moaned. He didn't want to hurt her more and he knew his cold hands didn't help.  
  
Buffy slowly opened her eyes again, this time tears welled up in them, and looked at Spike, her voice breathless and weak. It hurts so much.  
  
Spike's heart shattered into a million pieces. He found himself fighting back his own river of tears. I know, luv. I know. Spike finished the dressing and covered Buffy with the blanket on his bed.  
  
Buffy reached up and held Spike's wrist as he stood. Please don't leave me, she whispered weakly.  
  
Spike looked down at her hand holding his wrist and then at Angel who was still staring at the wall.  
  
I'm not going to leave you, pet. Spike smiled reassuringly.  
  
Almost reluctantly Buffy let go of him. She began to shiver and Spike placed his duster over her. She was soaked to the bone and he knew he had to dry her off somehow.  
  
Buffy, I have to take your wet clothes off. There are some dry ones that you left here. I have to put them on you okay? Spike didn't want to scare Buffy and he certainly didn't want Angel to get mad because Spike was touching Buffy. Angel didn't know that Spike had touched Buffy in ways Angel would never have believed. Spike was not willing to make Angel believe.  
  
Buffy slipped her hand into Spike's and squeezed gently. She didn't have any strength left. Spike knew Buffy was consenting to him dressing her and he hoped Angel wouldn't notice.   
  
Spike walked over to a shelf and grabbed a small handful of neatly folded clothes then walked back to the bed. Keeping one eye on Angel, Spike slowly and carefully pulled off Buffy's wet, bloody clothes and even more carefully replaced them with dry, clean ones. It was a painstaking effort to dress her without hurting her and Spike winced every time she moaned.   
  
After many long minutes, Spike covered Buffy up with a dry blanket and pulled his duster back over top of the blanket. His duster was dry now and it would be warmer for her.   
  
I'm so tired, Buffy whispered absently as her eyes fluttered and closed.  
  
Spike went whiter than normal--if that was possible. No, Buffy! Spike stopped himself as Buffy jumped at his sudden outburst. Softening his voice he continued. Listen to me, pet, you have to stay awake. Spike gently lifted her head and slowly slid in behind her on the bed, resting her head in his lap. He had to keep her awake somehow.  
  
Please, Spike, Buffy whispered weakly. Let me sleep. If I sleep then it won't hurt so much. Tears fell from the corners of her eyes and landed on Spike's lap.  
  
Spike's throat tightened and tears welled up in his own eyes. Softly he began to stroke her hair. Seeing the slayer in so much pain hurt him worse than any torture could--even worse than the time Glory had got to him.  
  
I know it hurts, luv. Spike swallowed and gently brushed her tears away. Try not to think about it, okay?  
  
I can't--it hurts too much. Buffy covered her face with her hands and began to sob.  
  
A tear escaped Spike's eye and slid down his cheek. He ignored it. He didn't care anymore if the pouf saw him crying. All that mattered was keeping Buffy alive, safe and comfortable. He couldn't do that while trying to be his harsh, cruel self.  
  
Spike carefully pulled Buffy into a semi-sitting position and held her in his arms as he would a newborn baby. Pulling the blanket and his duster up around her, the vampire held the slayer close. He had to take her mind off the pain somehow.  
  
Buffy's shoulders shook violently as she cried. Her side ached fiercely and she desperately wanted sleep. One of her hands came away from her face and her fingers clutched at his bare chest.  
  
Please, Spike, she sobbed. Please make it stop.  
  
Spike held her closer and started rocking side to side very slowly. He glanced at Angel who sat on the floor with his heads in his hands. He was still as death but Spike knew he was crying too.  
  
Sleep, luv. Spike didn't want to chance it but he knew the pain was too much for Buffy. She had to sleep or she would go into shock and die. He would keep a close eye and ear on her while she slept and wake her if there was any danger. he whispered.


	6. Past Regrets

Xander yawned as he flipped through a magazine. Anya sat on a stool beside him, her arms on the countertop cradling her head. Her soft, rhythmic breathing told him she was asleep. Willow stood in front of him on the other side of the counter. She was trying to show Dawn how to change the radio stations with her mind. The wind still howled fiercely outside and thunder rolled after bright flashes of lightning lit up the candle lit kitchen.   
  
Now here's something we should have in the weapons chest! Xander stopped on a page in the magazine. It was an ad for a set of walkie talkies. We should definitely have some of those. It would make life so much easier and Buffy could have one and we the other as we patrol. It's a perfect idea. I wonder why we never thought of it before. Xander shrugged and turned the page.  
  
_Maybe because we can do this now._  
  
Xander jumped at Willow's voice inside his head. I thought I told you not to do that. Xander waved a finger at Willow who only smiled.  
  
Hearing voices, Xander? Not a good sign. Dawn giggled.  
  
Xander closed the magazine and pushed it to the side. We live on the Hellmouth, Dawn. Nothing's a good sign around here. Xander winced as a polka started flowing out of the radio. Please change the station. I'm not in the mood for cheese right now.  
  
Willow and Dawn raised eyebrows at Xander. they asked in unison.  
  
Yeah. Swiss? Cheese? Xander looked for some recognition of his joke but got none.   
  
I don't feel like cheese, but I do feel the munchies coming on. Anyone up for a snack? Willow smiled and pointed her finger at the corner of the counter. Abruptly a small plate of chocolate covered strawberries appeared within a thin swirling glow.   
  
Xander shook his head as the two girls dug in. It must be a girl thing. Xander stared at the strawberries for a second. First of all, why can't you light the kitchen up with magic? Xander stopped in surprise as the kitchen lit up as bright as day. He frowned. And second, don't you think you're using too much magic, Will? You seem to be using it more and more everyday--and for small things.  
  
The light suddenly went out and the candles fought against the dark again.  
  
I don't think I use too much magic! And you never asked me to light the kitchen with magic. You just handed me a bunch of candles and told me to light them. Willow tried not to sound hurt but she was.  
  
Xander stared at the remnants of a previous Monopoly game that sat on the table. I'm sorry, Will. This hurricane has my nerves on edge, he sighed. He had tried hard not to think of Buffy out in the storm, but he was tiring now and his mind wandered back and forth from one thing to the next. He couldn't think straight.  
  
It's okay, Xander. I'm worried about Buffy too. But she has to be all right. Whether she's with Spike or Angel, she is okay. Willow used her mind to change the radio to a rock station.  
  
Dawn stared at the strawberry she held in her hand. The chocolate had begun to melt and now ran down her fingers. She wanted Buffy.  
  
***  
  
_Buffy took in her surroundings. Large paintings hung on walls that seemed to reach into nothingness. The hall was long, never-ending, and narrow. Very narrow. She was standing in a narrow hall with orange carpet under her feet and ugly paintings on the walls. Buffy walked down the hall and searched for a way out of this maze. The hall seemed to go on forever before finally coming to a tiny room. There were no windows in the room and no lights. A soft yellowish glow suggested a candle somewhere but Buffy saw none.   
  
In the middle of the tiny room, a beautiful wedding dress seemed to hang in midair. The dress was made of white silk and had tiny pearls sewn into the bodice in shapes of flowers and leaves. A long white veil, also embroidered with tiny white pearl flowers and leaves, hovered over the dress. On the head band was a white cross of tiny pearls. It was a breathtaking sight.  
  
A noise startled Buffy and she quickly turned to find Spike standing in the doorway. He was wearing no shirt and his bare chest was full of deep gashes and smeared with blood. he asked as if unsure where he was or why she was there with him.  
  
Buffy looked at Spike then back at the wedding dress. Suddenly, the dress burst into orange and yellow flames that heated Buffy's face, forcing her to step back from the dress and shield her face. Slowly the dress and veil disappeared. The flames grew lighter and began to shrink until there were no flames left.  
  
Buffy glanced at the ground beneath where the dress had hung. There were no ashes.  
  
Buffy turned and saw Spike still standing in the doorway. His chest showed no signs of hurt! He was completely healed! A yellow light flickered behind him and he vanished. Buffy blinked. What had she just seen? Was it real?  
  
Buffy glanced at the floor where spike had stood. A tiny white lighter sat on the orange carpet as if dropped there by someone.   
_  
***  
Angel sat on the floor with his head in his hands. What had he been thinking? He was actually going to ask Buffy to marry him! He didn't know what would happen but he knew he could not live without her anymore.   
  
Angel could hear Spike moving around and Buffy was moaning. Glancing towards the the bed, he saw Spike trying to remove the slayer's wet close and replace them with dry ones.  
  
So many things went through Angel's head. _She left clothes here---at Spike's place!? What was she thinking? Why? I don't want to know what's been going on between them! I already know. I don't want to think about this! It's all some bad dream---it's not real!_  
  
Angel watched Spike dress Buffy and pure rage welled up inside him. It should be him helping her. He loved her! He would do anything for her! Yet here he sat and that--that---thing! _He_ was _dressing_ her! _Dressing!_ Touching her!  
  
Angel fought the urge to jump up and kill the other vampire. He loved Buffy and would do anything for her. Even if it meant letting Spike have her. Angel loved Buffy and wanted her to be happy. Buffy loved Spike now. That was it.  
  
Still watching the vampire trying to dress the slayer, Angel suddenly saw the pain and fear in Spike's eyes. Was that a tear?!? It was! Spike was actually crying! Could it be he really did care for the slayer? Buffy moaned again and Spike bit his lip. More tears streamed down his pale face.   
  
Angel watched the tears fall to the floor and suddenly he felt slightly sorry for Spike. There sat one of the greatest vampires that ever terrified. He sat with a piece of plastic and metal in his head that told him what was right and wrong--worse than a soul! He had been tortured by a god---a god! Just so Buffy's sister stayed safe. He had never left Buffy's side when Glory opened a door to a hell dimension which threatened to swallow the world whole.   
  
Angel sighed heavily and put his head back in his hands as his own tears began to fall. Spike had even stayed to watch after Dawn when Buffy had lost her life saving the world. He had dedicated himself to protecting the slayer's sister. Angel could not even compare with that. He had left Buffy. Left her. Alone.  
  
But he loved her so very much!   
  
Angel cried.  
  
***  
  
Willow stepped into the living room and watched as Xander covered Anya with a blanket. He had carried her from the kitchen and laid her on the couch where she was now sleeping peacefully. Xander saw Willow and smiled.  
  
Dawn asleep? he whispered.  
  
Yeah. Poor thing was so exhausted with worry. I hope Buffy's okay. Willow said softly. Her face fell and guilt swept over her. I never should have brought Buffy back. She was in heaven! If it weren't for me, Buffy would probably be somwhere safe and warm instead of out in the middle of a hurricane.  
  
Xander pulled his friend into his arms and held her, resting his chin on her head. She'll be ok, Will. You know Buffy. She probably took shelter in Spike's crypt when the storm hit. I'll bet the two of them are staring each other down right about now. As for the heaven thing? I know she doesn't show it much, but Buffy doesn't hate you for it. There have been some hard times, but Buffy loves you, Will. She always makes the best of things, you know her.  
  
You're right. Buffy's a lot of things but stupid isn't one of them, Willow pulled away from her friend,Besides, she was with Angel, right? I know he would never let anything happen to her.  
  
Neither would Spike, Xander said absently. He remembered the talk they had had with Spike when he found out they had brought Buffy back. As much as Xander hated to admit it, he knew Spike really loved Buffy. He would take care of her.  
  
Willow smiled at Xander who smiled back. Of course Buffy was okay. She had two somewhat great guys looking out for her and slayer powers on the side. What could possibly go wrong?  
  
A tiny voice inside the very back of Willow's mind mumbled one word, _Everything_!  
  
***  
  
Spike tried frantically to stop the bleeding. Buffy's side had stopped bleeding for an hour then suddenly started up again without warning. Angel had also got up and asked how he could help. Spike had been speechless for a minute before telling Angel to help him put pressure on Buffy's wound.  
  
This was a very strange night.  
  
Buffy fought the urge to open her eyes again. The pain had become unbearable now and she just wanted to die. The pressure from Angel's and Spike's hands knocked what little breath she had out of her. She gasped for air as Spike cursed. She felt weird,pain wracked her side yet she felt numb all over. She heard voices but they were fuzzy and distant.  
  
Spike ignored the warm liquid on his hands as he glanced at Buffy's face. Sweat glued her hair to her forehead and cheeks and made her skin glisten in the candelight. I have to get help. She is going to bleed to death if we wait any longer. I'm going to go get a doctor.  
  
What?! There's a hurricane going on out there! How are you going to get to a hospital and get a doctor back here? There is no way! Angel tried to keep his voice calm but Spike was right. Buffy was dying.  
  
Well what do you suggest? Spike's voice broke. She needs help or she's going to die! I'm not going to stand by and watch her go this time! I'm going to do something! Spike tried to block from his mind the picture of Buffy lying limp on the rubble below Glory's tower. It still shook him to the core and brought tears to his eyes.  
  
Angel looked at the blood that covered his hands. Spike was right. They--he--had to do something. I'll go, he said quietly and headed for the door.  
  
Spike looked up at the other vampire. You don't have to--  
  
Yes I do. Angel opened the door and climbed into the upper part of the crypt. The door slammed shut behind him.  



	7. Getting Help

Willow stared at Xander. How come I never thought of that? How could I have overlooked it?  
  
It's okay, you were worried about Buffy. I'm sure you would have thought of it sooner or later. Xander reassured her.  
  
The two friends now sat in the dining room with a cup of hot cocoa each. Xander had brought up a question he had been asking himself since the storm began. How come there was no hurricane warning? Knowing what it was that Sunnydale sat on, and knowing the town's history, it was not hard believing the storm was occurring and that there was no warning. The question was why was it occurring?  
  
I don't mean to worry anybody, Will. But considering this is the land of the dark and mysterious, I just thought that maybe the storm is here for a reason and isn't it our job to find that reason and take care of it? Xander stared into his hot cocoa.  
  
You're right to worry, Xander. It could be anything and Buffy's out in the middle of it! We have to find out what's going on. I'll do some research on the net and see if I can come up with something. Maybe you can go hit the books and see if u can find something. Poor Buffy! We should have known! Willow got up and moved to the other end of the table where her laptop sat ready and waiting.  
  
Xander nodded and left the room to find some books. He couldn't help but think he should have said something sooner. Maybe Buffy was out in the middle of it while her friends sat nice and cozy at home! If there was a way to make the storm stop, they should have tried it already!  
  
***  
  
Buffy, pet, stay with me now. Spike gently patted the slayer's face with one hand as his other kept pressure on her wound. She had been slipping in and out of consciousness for almost an hour and ever time she fell unconscious, it took her longer to come back. Spike wasn't worried about Buffy anymore. He was terrified!  
  
Buffy tried to open her eyes and look at his face again. It was blurry but it was him and he was comfort. she mumbled. She couldn't even remember why she was hurting or why she felt like she was going to throw up. She just knew that where Spike was, there was comfort. She struggled to call his name again but could not move her mouth enough.  
  
Spike watched as Buffy's eyes fluttered and heard her mumble his name. That's right, slayer, open your eyes. I'm right here, luv. Spike saw Buffy's eyes open and look at him. Suddenly her eyes flashed with pain and she squeezed them shut as she yelled out in agony. Buffy! What's the matter! Buffy--no--don't leave me--Buffy! Spike cursed as the slayer's body went limp again and she fell into unconsciousness. He knew how much pain she was in but she had to stay awake!  
  
Spike now realized he was shaking inside. This was all wrong! The storm. The slayer. Everything. Tonight was bad, he could smell it strong. Looking at the blood in his hands, he felt as helpless as a new borne babe. The woman he loved more than anything was dying, and he couldn't help her.  
  
Dammit, Angelus! Where in bloody hell are you!   
  
***  
  
Angel saw the hospital and was flooded with relief. The muscles in his arms and legs hurt from fighting the wind. He was soaked to the bone and old tears had frozen to his face. He had seen Buffy's house and desperately wanted to drop by and tell Buffy's friends that she was okay. However, there wasn't any time to spare. Buffy wasn't okay and he needed to get help now!  
  
The wind blew something huge past him but he ignored it and headed for the red light of the Ambulance bay. If he could get there, someone should let him in and he could get help to Buffy. Angel suddenly thought of his other problem, how was he going to get help back to Buffy? He was a strong vampire and just barely made it to the hospital. There was no way a human could make it back. _We'll just have to try!_  
  
Finally reaching the glass Ambulance bay doors, Angel pounded as hard as he could. After pounding for what seem like an hour, a blonde woman with a white jacket on and a large brown haired man in blue scrubs came towards the door. Both looked at Angel with confusion and worry on their faces.   
  
The girl, probably a doctor, and the intern unlocked the doors and let Angel in along with a ferocious gust of wind and a torrent of rain. Angel helped the doctor and intern shut the doors behind him.  
  
The tall vampire stood staring at the two confused medical personnel. The two people were not quite too sure what to make of the crazed man dripping on their recently cleaned floor.   
  
Can we help you, sir? asked the girl. The intern just stared at Angel.  
  
I need help, Angel spoke. My friend's been shot and she needs help.  
  
The doctor got a weird, yet concerned, look on her face, Where is she? Why didn't you bring her in? ---How did _you_ get here? There's a hurricane out there, sir!  
  
I know. She's in the cemetery with a friend. Angel saw the look the intern gave him and he swallowed. N-no! Some guy shot her and we were caught in the storm! We had to take cover in a crypt!  
  
The doctor smiled in understanding at Angel, It's okay, sir. We're not accusing you of anything. You did what you had to in order to keep safe. There is nothing wrong with that.  
  
You have to come with me, Angel spoke hurriedly.  
  
I'm sorry, sir. The hurricane is too strong. You are going to have to wait until the storm subsides before we can go anywhere. Let's get you to the cafeteria for some hot coffee. You must be soaked to the bone. Let's get you dry and when the storm settles we'll see what we can do for your friend. The doctor smiled comfortingly and reached for Angel's arm.  
  
Angel pulled his arm away viciously and stared unbelievingly at the doctor. She needs help now! We can't wait until the storm dies! She will die if we don't get to her soon! Angel had begun to yell without realizing it. His yelling attracted some of the nurses and other doctors who now stood watching him.  
  
I understand how you are feeling, sir, but we can't just send an ambulance out into that. It would not be able to make it far before being overturned or worse. The doctor spoke calmly to Angel but her eyes were full of worry. Then we would have more casualties. As a doctor I couldn't make that choice.  
  
I'm not asking for an ambulance, I'm asking for a doctor! Angel spoke desperately. Buffy is bleeding to death in a crypt in a cemetery! She deserves better than that! Angel yelled.  
  
You want me to go out into that? Sir, it would be impossible---  
  
We have to at least try! We can't leave her out there to die if we haven't even tried to save her! She is better than that and she is better than us! Angel felt new hot tears tumble down his cheeks as he thought of Buffy lying, bleeding to death. All because of him and his stupid idea! He thought of Spike kneeling next to Buffy, his hands covered with her blood, and more tears fell. he begged. Don't make me do this.  
  
The intern looked at the soaked man and suddenly felt fear. The man's face was changing into something horrific! Oh-Oh my god! What the hell is that?  
  
The doctor saw Angel's face change but didn't run or scream. In fact, she suddenly looked as if she understood something a teacher had be trying to explain to her for weeks-as if something clicked in her brain. A vampire, she said.  
  
Angel looked at the doctor with surprise and slipped out of his vamp form. Confusion stampeded his brain.  
  
I'll get some supplies and we'll go help your friend. The doctor didn't even wait for the words to register. She turned on her heel and sped off.  
  
The intern turned towards the disappearing doctor, You're what?! Taking one more look at the vampire, the intern took after the doctor. The crowd of people had taken off as soon as Angel's face changed.  
  
Angel just stared at the large puddle growing on the floor beneath his soaked existence. His head hurt.


	8. Running Out Of Time

I didn't find anything in the books, Will. Did you try the internet again? Xander slammed the last book shut. He had read everything!  
  
I tried everything I could think of but there was nothing. It's as if this has never happened before! Willow sighed in frustration.  
  
Anya walked into the dining room and sat down in a chair next to Xander. What are you two doing? It's 2 o' clock in the morning. Why aren't you two sleeping? No wonder you humans are always grumpy and sarcastic. You never sleep.  
  
Willow and I are doing some research. Xander ignored his fiancee's remarks.  
  
We're trying to figure out why there's a hurricane going on in Sunnydale. We think it might have something to do with magic or the hellmouth. But we can't find anything. Willow looked at Anya hopefully. Maybe you can help us out? Is there something we should know about demons who conjure up storms? Maybe a vengeance demon?  
  
Anya rolled her eyes. Oh please! Vengeance demons are a lot more creative than that!  
  
Well, honey bun, is there some other kind of demon then? Xander asked in a sweeter than normal voice.  
  
Anya nodded as she sipped some of Xander's now cold cocoa. Spitting it back into the cup she made a disgusted face. How can you humans drink that stuff?  
  
Xander sighed and closed his eyes. So there are storm conjuring demons then. What kind and how do we find them?  
  
Anya pushed the cup away from her as she shook her head. Well, they aren't necessarily demons---I mean they could be---but they don't have to be.  
  
Xander leaned forward and placed his forehead on the table with a sigh.  
  
What are you getting at, Anya? Willow asked. Is there something else out there that we should know of? What is it?  
  
It's more of a who, really. I don't know the whole story but I once heard some demons talking about the three forces'. They said something about when the three forces' come together in one place, they tend to send a sort of power surge into the atmosphere which inadvertently start storms. The thing is, these three forces' aren't always demon. They can be human or vampire or anything! They might even be animals. It's hard to say.  
  
Can I find these three forces' with a locator spell? I-Is there a spell or something to stop the storm? Willow asked hopefully.  
  
Yes. The locator spell can track the power of the forces and a separation of forces' spell should do the trick if you word it right. But it should work.  
  
Willow stood up and started towards the staircase outside of the dining room. I'll go grab my stuff.   
  
***  
  
Spike looked at his hand where blood had dried and cracked. New blood trickled down the cracks and wetted the old blood. The bleeding had slowed considerable but Spike knew this was only because Buffy didn't have much blood left. He pressed harder on the wound and choked back a sob. If only he hadn't left Buffy. This was his fault. All because he had too much bloody pride!  
  
Buffy's sweater was covered in blood and it rose and fell in uneven gasps. Her breathing had worsened and he doubted she was getting much oxygen. She would be dead in half an hour at most.   
  
No! You are not going to leave me again, slayer! I am not going to let that happen! Do you hear me?! Spike started to shake Buffy in frustration but her body stayed limp and her eyes shut. You're not going to leave me. Spike broke into angry sobs. Dammit! I love you, Buffy! You can't leave me now!  
  
***  
Angel held the doctors hand for dear life--Buffy's! They were almost to the cemetery. He had no idea how much time he'd had been gone, but he hoped it wasn't too long. A highway sign flew in front of Angel and the doctor, forcing them to stop and let the wind carry them back a few paces. Leaning back into the wind the two had to retake precious steps.   
  
Back at the hospital, Angel had asked the doctor, why she had agreed to come after he had shown her what he really was. He hadn't wanted to change but he was desperate and thought he might have to force someone to come with him. He was shocked at her response. She told him her story.  
  
I was attacked by a vampire two weeks ago when I was going to my car after work...I was off at midnight. Another vampire attacked the first vampire and told me to get into me car and get away. Of course, I was frozen stiff and watched him fight the other vampire and, I think, kill him. There was this dust everywhere. Then he came over to see if I was all right. I freaked thinking he was after me too and fought the other vampire so he could have me to himself. However, he asked me if I was all right and then he helped me to my car. He lit a cigarette and told me to have a nice night. Then he left. I sat in the car for an hour before I returned to my senses and by that time he was completely gone. I didn't get the chance to thank him. When I saw you I knew you were like him. Why else would you get help for a dying human? If a vampire will risk his life for a human, it would be wrong for me to stay where it is safe while another human needs my help.  
  
Angel had just stared at the doctor. Another vampire helping people? Who on Earth was that? Buffy hadn't mentioned him. Of course, Angel hadn't spoken to Buffy in a while anyway. He would have to ask her about this vampire. Maybe he could use a job. It would be nice if Angel could have another vampire to work with.  
  
The howling wind was deafening and the rain beat down like sharp needles on the travelers' faces. Yet, still they pushed on. There was a human being out there somewhere in desperate need of their help. Without their help, she would die.   
  
After what seemed an hour or two, Angel led the doctor into the cemetery and pointed to Spike's crypt. They were almost there. _Hang on, Buffy. I'm coming!_ Angel was ripped from his thought as a large tree branch hit him in the head--hard! Angel was out cold before he hit the ground.


	9. Quake

I know a few people have commented on the dramatics in this fic and I totally understand. No, neither Spike nor Angel would ever cry that much. I know that. But please keep in mind that the story isn't over yet. Thank you to all have reviewed this story. It means a lot to me. Enjoy.  
******************************************************************************  
  
  
Willow sat cross-legged on the living room floor. Earlier, she had done a locator spell while Xander and Anya had moved the coffee table and rug to make room on the bare wood floor for Willow to do her separation of forces' spell. Willow had then lit three candles and set them inside a triangle drawn in salt on the floor and set a small, white crystal in the middle of the candles. She began to chant.   
  
The three powers had been too big to focus on and, during the locator spell, the map had caught fire. Willow had frowned in frustration before smiling in triumph. The spell hadn't worked as planned, but it had worked! Willow could tell by the small hole with blackened edges that the fire had, in fact, burned an entire point on the map. The three powers were in the cemetery. But why?  
  
_Here me great forces I bid you come  
Let us right this wrong that has been done  
Separate the powers from those that bind you  
Let freedom and peace somewhere find you_  
  
Willow finished the chant and waited.  
  
Silence  
  
Willow sighed and began again,  
  
_Here me great forces I bid you come  
Let us right this wrong that has been done  
Separate the powers---  
_  
Suddenly a loud, howling wind exploded into the room! A bright white light blinded Willow and her friends, shocking Xander and Anya to become motionless  
  
Here me, great forces! Separate from those who have bound you to their will! The rulers of another world welcome you! The young witch had to yell over the thunderous wind, which didn't even begin to lessen in strength.  
  
Before she could say another word, another explosion shook the room! Xander held onto Anya who screamed. Willow tried to scream but no sound left her throat.   
  
Xander screamed, What on the hellmouth is going on?  
  
Willow tried to move but seemed frozen to her spot. She couldn't move and she couldn't talk. She had no idea what was going on! This wasn't supposed to be happening!  
  
***  
  
What in bloody hell-- Spike held Buffy close to him as the earth shook violently. Things began to fall off his makeshift shelves and clatter to the floor. Dirt fell from the walls and ceiling, showering slayer and vampire. The ground beneath his bed suddenly began to crack and open, threatening to swallow him and his precious ious companion whole.  
  
Quickly Spike grabbed a blanket off the bed and wrapped the injured slayer in it. The bed jerked and began to fall. The vampire jumped off the bed just in time as the crack opened wider and swallowed the bed, contents and all. Spike just stared at the place where his bed had been. Bloody hell!  
  
***  
  
Angel opened his eyes with a snap! Where was he? He tried to stand but was held down by a fierce wind that was howling around him. _Right, hurricane._ Suddenly everything flooded back to him and frantically he searched for the doctor. She was nowhere in sight and Angel tried not to panic. Suddenly the earth began to shudder beneath him and the shudder quickly grew into a violent shake. In an instant the vampire spotted the doctor lying on the ground a few feet from him. Her bag was nowhere in sight.  
  
Angel called and tried to make his way to her. She was hanging onto a post that was stuck in the ground, the wind threatening to tear her from her spot. Angel pushed through the wind to get to her. Doc, are you okay?  
  
The doctor squinted through the wind and shouted a Yes, I'm fine!.  
  
Angel searched the area for her bag but saw nothing even remotely close. Ok, I'm going to grab hold of you and I want you to let go of the post ok? Angel too had to shout over the roar of the wind and quake. The doctor nodded her consent and Angel made his move, grabbing the doctor around her waist. The doctor let go of the post. We have to get to Buffy! Angel shouted and the doctor again nodded in consent.  
  
Keeping a tight grip on the doctor, Angel slowly moved himself and her toward the crypt and Buffy.  
  
***  
  
Spike quickly glanced around the room trying to find safe solution to his problem. Down here he and Buffy were likely to be swallowed by the opening ground. Above, they had to fight a gale force wind and cold. Spike decided to take his chance with the hurricane and hurried up the short ladder to the top half of his crypt. He clung to Buffy as if he had nothing left in his life but her.   
  
Perhaps he didn't.  
  
Spike glanced around his living room'. Bits of broken glass and pottery dotted the floor. His television set had toppled over and crashed to the floor, the screen shattered. His fridge in the corner had opened and spewed it's contents on the floor as well; the glass jars of blood had fallen out and broken on the floor, a pool of blood danced on the floor with the shaking.  
  
Spike suddenly wished he hadn't brought the slayer to his crypt, he had began to doubt it's security. Of course, an earthquake was never really preceded by a hurricane and how was he supposed to know there would be one?  
  
The vampire tried hard not to panic but it was difficult considering the precious life he held in his arms. Where was that old pouf?!  
  
Suddenly the metal door slammed open and Spike looked up to see rain pouring in and a tall figure in a long black duster that floated behind him in the wind. There was a smaller shadow beside the first.  
  
It's about bloody time! Spike cried.  
  
Immediately Angel and the doctor were inside fighting to close the door and push back the enraged wind and torrent of rain. Spike considered placing Buffy on the floor to go and help with the door, but he quickly shoved the idea aside fearing the floor would crack open and devour her as the ground had his bed. He wouldn't put her down no matter what.  
  
Angel and the doctor fought the door and won. The older vampire rushed to the younger vampire's side and the slayer in his arms. Spike glanced at the wet vampire then at the doctor.  
  
She's going to help Buffy! Angel yelled into the wind.  
  
Spike shifted his weight to keep his balance as the ground shook fiercely.  
  
On instinct, the doctor, also trying to keep her balance, rushed to the patient in the tall, blonde man's arms. Buffy was white as a sheet and certainly low on blood.  
  
She's lost a lot of blood!Spike shouted with deep concern, I don't know how to stop it!  
  
For the first time the doctor looked up at Spike and seemed shocked.  
  
I-I tried everything! It just wouldn't stop! Spike's voice was tight and he tried hard not to cry...again.  
  
It's you! The doctor shouted and then surprisingly smiled.  
  
A thunderous roar filled the small room. The wind howled ferociously, the ground shook with rage! The three standing were nearly thrown to the ground as the earth shifted again and again. A chunk of cement fell from the ceiling and missed Spike by an inch.  
  
We have to get out of here! Angel screamed above the noise.  
  
Spike jumped out of the way of another piece of cement. Angel started for the door and Spike followed with Buffy and the doctor. The two vampires and the doctor jumped out of the crypt into the wind just as the earth shook harder than it had ever shook before and the crypt collapsed into a pile of dust and rock.  
  
Not knowing what else to do, Spike found shelter underneath a tree and covered Buffy's body with his own. The vampire just waited until everything finally stopped.  
  
Silence.  
  
Slowly Angel began to rise from the spot where he had fallen over the doctor in an attempt to protect her as Spike did Buffy. The doctor rose as well, glancing at the sky and ready to jump and the next sound. Angel was dripping on the grass and the doctor pushed her soaked hair out of her face.   
  
Spike was surprised to find himself soaked to the bone as well even though he had only been in the rain for all of about a few seconds. Quickly he checked Buffy who looked unharmed by the weather.  
  
Angel took the doctor by the wrist and silently made his way to where Spike was now gently laying Buffy on the ground underneath the large tree. The doctor trotted over to the couple on the ground and began to look over the slayer's wound.  
  
Angel stopped a few feet from the tree and Spike stood.  
  
I-I'm sorry. Angel said softly.  
  
Spike stared at his grandsire with cold eyes. The doctor looked up from what she was doing and watched Spike slowly step toward Angel. The silence now seemed thunderous and the tension was strong.  
  
I shouldn't have said those things earlier and I apologize. Angel's voice was nearly a whisper, but Spike heard him.  
  
I would never do anything to hurt her, Spike's voice quivered but he kept himself together.  
  
Angel stood still as stone and calmly watched the young vampire come toward him with increasingly slower steps. I know.  
  
I would gladly give up everything I have for her. She means the world to me! Spike continued toward Angel.  
  
I know. Angel replied meekly.  
  
There is nothing you can do to stop me from being near her. Spike stopped directly in front of his adversary.  
  
Angel quickly glanced over at the doctor leaning over Buffy. I know and I won't try.  
  
Without warning, Spike swung a punch at Angel's face and knocked the vampire to the ground. Angel shook it off, rubbed his jaw and looked up at his foe. I'll let you get away with that because I probably deserve it. But try it again and you'll be the one needing a doctor's care.  
  
A smile spread across Spike's face and he held out his hand to help Angel up. The two stood facing each other with their hands around each other's for an instant. Right then, so it's settled.  
  
Angel nodded and decided now was the best time to make his exit. The reason for his being in Sunnydale now seemed unimportant and in the past. He loved Buffy and would keep on loving her, but, as much as it pained him to think so, Angel knew the slayer deserved someone better. He desperately wanted to stay with her until she recovered but he knew she was in good hands with Spike and the doctor. It was better that he left quietly and hopefully Buffy would forget he was even there.  
  
Spike silently watched as Angel slowly turned and began to walk towards the exit. He was almost sorry to see the bloke go. On the other hand, the truce between the two would not last long and it was best Angel left now.  
  
Angel turned one last time, I don't know if it means anything to you, but she was calling for you. She must trust you if your name is the first she thinks of when she's hurt. You ever do anything to her and I will be back for you.  
  
These last words were said in a harsh tone and Spike knew the truce was already beginning to fade. In moments the other vampire had disappeared completely and sirens brought Spike back to reality. Turning Spike saw an ambulance pull up on the path next to the tree, the doctor was already talking to one of the paramedics. Spike walked back to Buffy.  
  
TBC


	10. Moonlight and Emotions

Willow smiled as Buffy opened her eyes. Hey, there! Long time no see!  
  
Buffy smiled back and blinked the fogginess from her eyes. She tried to sit up but it was awkward and so she let herself fall back into her pillow.   
  
Xander stood beside Willow and waved. Buffy smiled at his also and then proceeded to look at her surroundings. She was still a tiny bit foggy and things didn't seem to register in her head about what had happened. All she could remember was some freak who wanted her to come home with him.  
  
The room was all white and smell itself told Buffy it was a hospital room. The curtains had been pulled back from the window and the sun shone brightly through the glass panes. There were a few chairs scattered but they were empty, and a small tray sat on a table next to Buffy's bed. She guessed it was food and had probably been there for a while now.  
  
The room was so bright and cheery, right down to the soft pink blanket on the bed. It made Buffy feel warm and comfortable. It was then she noticed the small pounding in her side. Buffy was too weak to care, however, and she looked to her friends for an explanation.  
  
Willow began with the details she had learned from Spike. Xander finished.  
  
The hospital was worried about the doc so they sent an ambulance to look for her as soon as the hurricane subsided. Angel had mentioned you were in a crypt so they knew where to look. Xander smiled at his friend sadly. He hated it when she was in pain, of any kind.  
  
Buffy asked, Was he here? Where is he?  
  
Just then the door opened and in walked a very bouncy Dawn. Is she awake? she asked Willow who nodded.  
  
Dawn pushed her way between Willow and Xander to peek in at her sister. Are you okay?  
  
Buffy laughed lightly and winced. Yeah I'm okay. Just a slight distraction from slaying for a while, but I'm fine. In fact this is kind of comfy.  
  
Dawn smiled warmly and attempted to hug her sister gently. I'm scared to touch you. June said you'd be sore for a while and very weak.  
  
Buffy reassured her sister, I'm fine. Slayer healing remember? And who's June?  
  
Oh, she's the doctor. She told me her name was June and I said it was a pretty name and then she insisted that I call her that instead of Doctor Warsaw which is her last name. Dawn took a breath and silently apologized for talking so much.  
  
Buffy knew her sister's looks and said it was okay with a look back.  
  
You need to rest, Buffy, so I'll take Dawnie home. You don't need to worry about a thing, Xander and I will take of everything until you're better. Willow signaled for Dawn to come with her. Xander and Anya will call me if you need anything and Spike said he'd patrol for you until you're better. Is there anything you want from home? Toothbrush? Pj's? Something to read?  
  
Thanks, Will, but I think i just want to sleep. I might as well take the opportunity before I have to go back to slaying and don't get to sleep. Buffy attempted a light humor for her friends.  
  
Willow smiled in understanding and, saying their quick goodbyes, Dawnie and her headed out the door just as Anya walked in carrying some magazines and sandwiches.  
  
Oh, are they going home now? Maybe they would like a sandwich. Anya asked Xander, seemingly unaware that Buffy was awake and staring at her with a smile.  
  
Xander laughed lightly at his fiancee and pointed to Buffy. They went home so Buffy could rest. I think we should let her rest as well, then to Buffy he said, We'll be right outside if you need anything. Xander gently prodded Anya out the door, leaving Buffy to sleep once more.  
  
***  
  
It was after sundown when Buffy woke again. The curtains were now closed and the room was dark which made Buffy uncomfortable for a moment before remembering where she was. Again she attempted to sit up but was too stiff and drowsy to get very far. Suddenly the slayer was aware of someone in the room with her. By now her eyes were adjusted to the dark and she could make out a figure sitting next to her.  
  
I'm sorry. Didn't mean to startle you, luv. Spike kept his voice soft and quiet so as not to scare Buffy.  
  
Buffy smiled at him, It's ok. I was only trying to sit up a little. I'm not very good at it at the moment, I feel like my arms are made of those foam noodles Dawn likes when she goes swimming.  
  
Spike chuckled lightly, Shall I turn a light on? Or do you want me to open the curtains and let the moonlight in? It's a full moon tonight, and very beautiful if you would like to look.  
  
I would love to.  
  
Spike quietly stood, walked over to the window, and pulled the curtains open. Moonlight flooded the room and Buffy could now see the vampire clearly.  
  
If there anything else I can do for you? Something to drink? You must be thirsty after not drinking anything all day. Maybe you would like something to snack on perhaps? Spike asked the assemblage of questions without a pause.  
  
Buffy tried not to laugh at the man, who was only trying to help, and shook her head in the semidarkness. I'm okay, thanks. You don't have to do anything else, Spike, you've done enough.  
  
Spike stared at her with slight confusion, and he walked back to his chair and sat down. I did some patrolling before I came here. Nothing much to speak of, a few vampires is all. I checked all the cemeteries though, went through some abandoned buildings on the other side of town, there were some---  
  
Buffy gently cut him off, You don't have to report to me. I really appreciate your help, it means a lot to me. The slayer raised a hand to Spike's face and traced his cheek bone with her thumb.  
  
Spike felt his face grow hot and raised his cold hand to her warm one. It's the least I can do for you. This whole thing would have never happened if it weren't for my stupidity. I never should have left you back there with some crazy freak running around! I was a fool, Buffy. Just because I was all hot headed, I left you to get hurt and I'm very sorry. Spike kept his voice smooth and soft though his heart felt as if it were being crushed and his mind was flooded with all the possible things that could have happened if this hadn't.  
  
Shh. It's not your fault, Buffy whispered. You left because I told you too. If you would have stayed, then I would probably have ended up staking you.  
  
Spike chuckled lightly at the slayer's humor. He knew she was speaking the truth though.   
  
Willow said Angel was here. Buffy had held it off for as long as she could but she knew now was the time to bring it up. At first I didn't remember anything but now I know a little of what happened. Some things are foggy, like entire period we were in the crypt. You two didn't do anything---testosteronish did you?  
  
If you mean fight, then no. Although I did hit him once, but it was out of frustration and he shook it off then left.  
  
Buffy gave Spike one of her famous sarcastic looks. Well I'm glad he didn't find out about us. I don't even want to think what he might have done if he knew.  
  
Spike looked at Buffy with a guilty look. He knows, luv.  
  
Buffy's forehead wrinkled in worry, but that was the only sign she gave of concern. Spike shifted uncomfortably in his seat trying to say what he had tried hard to forget.   
  
Well, um, Angel told me you... Spike cleared his throat, You called for me when... Spike couldn't finish the sentence. As much as it excited him that the slayer would call for him when she was in the direst of need, it also terrified him that she would be in enough pain and hurt to do so.  
  
Buffy slowly turned her head to the window where the moonlight had faded as the moon was covered by a cloud.  
  
I know you probably didn't know what you were saying, and you were in terrible pain and such...it's not fair to say you did it on purpose really. Spike watched for a reaction but the slayer was still. I could see it in his eyes, he knew. Of course it didn't help when I undressed you and such with him watching as if I did it every night. I swear I didn't say anything about us, Buffy. I just didn't know what else to do! You were wet and cold--  
  
I know. Buffy heard the vampire's voice break and, still staring out the window she slowly moved her hand to his, grabbing it gently and holding it.  
  
Spike sighed heavily to regain his composure as he softly stroked the small hand in his. The hand was so soft, smooth, and small, yet so strong.  
  
I know I could never ask you to love me, Spike started quietly, but I will do anything in my power to make sure you and the bit are okay. Unsure of what else to say, the vampire gave up.  
  
Silence overtook the small room and the two watched as the moonlight strengthened, the cloud having left the moon's path. Amongst the silence was a stillness unlike any Spike had ever known. A moment before he had felt uneasy, as if he didn't belong in the room with the wounded slayer--his wounded hero. But the darkness surrounded him, comforted him, and once again he felt whole. This world was the reality he belonged in even if he didn't seem to fit at times.  
  
You have protected me. Buffy's half whisper moved through the silence parting it for an instant, the silence flowing back together as a fog would after being interrupted by a solid object.  
  
Spike tried his hardest to find comfort in the words, but something felt wrong. The entire experience with Buffy had felt wrong, not only because she was hurt, but because he had all these uncontrollable emotions inside him and he had no idea where they came from or what he was supposed to do with them. Suddenly Buffy's hand went limp in the vampire's hands.  
  
Spike whispered softly in the deafening hush. Instinctively the vampire listened for a heartbeat and a sigh of relief rushed through his body as the faint pulsating noise threatened to drive straight through his eardrums into his brain. Spike carefully placed Buffy's hand next to her side on the bed and sat back to wait out the night. Something still felt wrong.  
  
***  
  
Dawnie! You ready to go? Willow searched her small purse frantically. She knew she had put Buffy's gift in there but now she couldn't find it.   
  
I'm coming! Dawnie called with slight impatience as she tromped down the stairs to find her jacket. She was excited! Today was the day they could bring Buffy home. Where's Xander? He said he'd be here at ten. It's ten fifteen!  
  
Willow kept searching her bag, He'll be here. Have you seen--  
  
Xander had walked in the door and handed Willow a small maroon velvet box.  
  
You found it! Willow gladly accepted the box in placed it in her purse once more. It must have fallen out when you dropped us off after dinner last night. Which by the way was lovely, thank you.  
  
Xander smiled and his cheeks turned a light shade of pink. It was nothing. Anya's in the car waiting so we should get going. Where's Dawn?  
  
What are you two waiting for? Let's go already! Dawn appeared and was the first to disappear out the front door.  
  
The other two glanced at each other and followed the slayer's sister.  
  
***  
  
Buffy was sitting on the edge of her neatly made bed when her friends arrived. Her things were packed into a small plastic bag that she had obtained from one of the nurses who had helped her change. Willow had brought her a new set of clothes the day before as Buffy's other clothes had been badly stained with blood.  
  
Hey, Buff. Ready to go? Xander asked with as cheerful a mood as he could muster.  
  
Buffy stood up and reached for her bag. Xander quickly grabbed the small bag instead and offered the slayer his arm. Buffy smiled and thankfully accepted as she felt very weak and unsure of her ability to keep herself up.  
  
Willow and Dawn had entered right behind Xander and now followed the two out of the room. Dawn caught up beside her sister and gently wrapped her arms around Buffy's one free arm.  
  
So how are you feeling? Willow asked quietly. Buffy and Xander kept a slow pace toward the main door that led to Xander's car which he had parked at the entrance.   
  
I'm good, still weak, but good. The doctor gave me some painkillers. Said I should be my normal self in a few days. She was surprised at my unnatural healing rate. Buffy spoke with a bouncy tone. She was glad to finally go home.  
  
I'm going to take good care of you, Dawn beamed. Breakfast in bed every morning and I'll do all the housework.  
  
I must be asleep cuz I think I'm dreaming, Buffy joked.  
  
Well maybe not all the housework, Dawn cringed.  
  
Nope. I'm awake, Buffy nodded.  
  
The door opened automatically as the troop moved toward it. It didn't take long for the group to reach the car where Willow jogged ahead and opened the car door for her friend.  
  
Your chariot awaits, milady. Xander quoted as he helped her into the front passenger seat. Anya had moved to the back.  
  
I don't see why I should move to the servant class when it's my fiancee's car! Anya whined in her normal, self-pitying tone. It's just a bullet wound, I've had much worse and nobody ever offered me the front seat, let alone move to the back for me.  
  
Buffy curled her lips into a small smile and looked at Xander with appreciation. Xander smiled back sympathetically. She's a bit grouchy when she doesn't get her coffee in the morning. Xander shut the door and hurried around the car to his place at the wheel.  
  
Willow and Dawn got in beside Anya who was still carrying on. I mean, I'm not the slayer and I do sympathize with her pain. But what about me? When I'm hurt nobody gives me any special treatment! They just hand me a tylenol and a glass of water and say Here! This will make you all better because I'm too lazy and too cheap to actually care enough to really make you feel special.' Seriously! It really--  
  
Um, Anya, honey? Why don't we let Buffy tell us what she needs right now. I promise I'll make it up to you when we get home ok? Xander patiently tried to calm his girlfriend down.  
  
You mean I can put on the princess lingerie and you can be the nasty pirate who kidnaps me again? But I actually tie you up instead and--  
  
Anya, remember what I told you about our private times together? Well that's one of them. Xander's cheeks had flushed to a new kind of red Buffy was sure she had never seen before and he looked as if he had been caught with more than his hands in the cookie jar.  
  
Right. Xander's afraid of sexual talk around you guys. It makes him feel dirty and unworthy of your company. But I told him he was too cautious and that sex is a very wonderful, natural experience. He's very good at sex. Anya smiled proudly at her man and spoke matter of factly to Willow and Dawn who cringed.  
  
You devil you! Buffy mocked.  
  
I'm not scared to talk about it in public, I just believe it's private. I'm sure you don't want to hear about my intimate moments with the woman I'm going to marry. Xander grinned nervously and gripped the steering wheel, trying hard not to make eye contact with anyone except oncoming drivers.  
  
Speak for yourself! Willow spoke up. I want to hear what she does to you after she ties you up! Willow's eyes sparkled with mischief.  
  
Coffee anyone? Xander pulled into a Dunkin' Donuts. My treat!  
  
***  
  
Spike stared at the blank screen on his tv set. It was the middle of the day but he couldn't sleep. Today was the day the gang took Buffy home, and the end of his nights with her. It probably would have sounded selfish to anyone else, but Spike was almost glad the slayer was in the hospital. It allowed him to spend some real time with her and actually care for her as he had wanted to for a long time now.  
  
The vampire had arrived back to his crypt moments before sunup and had been sitting in the same spot since. Lately, being away from Buffy was like being alive without air. Of course, that was something he had pretty much forgotten about though he still understood the necessity. However, he still could not figure out the emotions packed into his being since the storm and it scared him to be near her for fear he might start crying again. It was as if there had been an emotion surge and he was struck straight in the heart. 'Cept I don't have a heart cuz I'm dead. Spike's words startled him. I'm a bloody pouf! Again his words caused himself to jump. Bugger this! Spike stood up and quickly made his way to the refrigerator where he grabbed and opened a jar of blood.  
  
  
Drinking the red fluid in one large gulp, the vampire thought over his next move. He desperately wanted to see Buffy tonight, but he knew that would be almost impossible. He didn't think Buffy would turn him away, but her friends would be there every minute watching her closely, seeing if she needed anything. He couldn't blame them really, after all it's exactly what he would do if he were there. Besides, the witch was probably researching the unexpected storm and need as much of Buffy's help as she could get. That would require a lot of endless talking and even more endless boredom. Spike would rather pound information of a source than look it up on some machine.  
  
Suddenly, Spike had an idea! Grinning he licked the last drops of blood from his lips. He would finally know why he was being tortured by pathetic, human emotions!  



	11. Nightmare

What do you mean you don't know? Spike paced beside the kitchen island where Willow stood staring at the vampire with a tiny bit of guilt written in her expression. You're the bloody brains of the operation! You've got to know something!  
  
I appreciate the compliment, Spike, but I haven't found the entire truth yet. I swear I'm looking every chance I get, but there are too many pieces missing.  
  
What pieces? Spike sighed heavily. Buffy and Angel meet, some guy shoots Buffy, I run to her, the three of us go to my crypt where we wait out the storm. Angel leaves, gets help, comes back, everything stops.  
  
I know it's difficult for you right now, but I--  
  
Difficult?! Difficult is a bloody understatement! I have these sodding emotions inside me and I can't do anything with them! I'm a vampire, remember? A killing machine! I don't have feelings! Spike spit out the last word as if it were some disease that had infected him.  
  
You love Buffy, Willow reminded him.  
  
Spike stopped his pacing to stare at the witch.  
  
That's a feeling right? I mean it's not something that will make you emotionally supercharged like you are now, but you do feel some things. Don't you?  
  
Spike looked at the kitchen floor and back up at Willow. Yeah, maybe. But that's not what this is, pet. There are these things in me--in my head! Half the time I want to drown in my bloody tears and the other half I just want to scream. I don't know what has happened to me but I assure you it is not normal.  
  
Well I'll get back to my research and let you know as soon as I find something out. I promise.  
  
Spike nodded in appreciation. The witch really wasn't too bad. She seemed sweet enough and certainly had a good heart.  
  
So, uh, how's Buffy doing? Spike asked quietly.  
  
She's still in some pain, but she's doing much better. She's upstairs sleeping right now--she's been doing a lot of that lately. It's nice to have her home again. Willow suddenly felt tired, but she was comforted by Spike's sincerity. He really did care for her friend.  
  
Yeah I know what you mean. I'm sure she's glad to be home with her friends again. You guys mean a lot to her. Spike began to feel more comfortable talking to Willow, though he still felt as if he didn't belong. Well maybe I should go. Let you get back to your work. Spike nodded slightly and turned for the back door, reaching for his blanket that had been tossed on the table when he had first come in.  
  
Willow smiled sympathetically and watched the vampire disappear into the sunlight, small wisps of smoke already beginning to shoot from the gray wool over his head. It was time to get back to work.  
  
***  
  
When Buffy woke she was very sore. Even the smallest of movements threw her into a mess of pain. She thought of calling for Willow or Dawn to help her sit up, but decided she rather stay lying down. It hurt less lying than sitting. Her painkillers only worked for a few hours and she tried not to take them too often, her body used to pain as it was.  
  
It was getting dark and shadows began to form on her bedroom walls. A sliver of orange light under her door told Buffy that her someone was still awake. Buffy's window was open a crack to allow fresh air into the stuffy room and the light curtains swayed slowly in an invisible breeze. The slayer glanced at the alarm clock on her night table and saw it was only 30 minutes after sunset.  
  
Buffy missed Spike.  
  
A soft knock at her door prompted Buffy to respond with a come in before trying her best to ignore the pain in her body and sit up.  
  
Willow walked into the room with a steaming mug of something in her hand. Hey. I didn't know if you were up. I thought you might like some hot cocoa. Willow moved to the bed and gently set the mug on the night table. How are you feeling? Need any painkillers?  
  
Buffy smiled at her friend, thankfulness flooding her expression. Hot chocolate sounds nice, thanks. As for the painkillers, I don't know if I should take anymore. With all the injuries I receive during slaying, my body should be used to pain. I should be able to ignore it but I just can't seem to bear it anymore. I don't know if it's because I'm getting weaker, or if it's because i'm turning into a cry baby. Buffy attempted a laugh but all that came out was a half groan, half sigh.  
  
Willow shook her head, You're not a cry baby. I think your body just isn't used to so much at one time. Sure you get messed up a bit on the job, but you had quite a bit happen to you all in one day. You're body's just trying to cope with it all.  
  
Maybe. Or maybe my body is telling me I should take some time off, you know get a little R & R before I head back into the dangerous--and painful---art of slayage. Maybe it's right. Buffy shrugged.  
  
Willow began to understand her friend. The slayer had become afraid of her job---and with perfect reason! Buff, you can't give up after one accident. You've had many mishaps in the last few years, but you've always come out of them better than ever. You've even died twice and come out of it kicking demon goo! You can't let this slow you down.  
  
Buffy was quiet for minute while her mind rushed with thoughts of giving up and calling it quits. I depended on someone else. Even if it was for an instant, I still depended on someone else and because of it I got hurt and so did they. I can't go on depending on other people and vampires to get my job done for me. I should have known better but for that one instant I was so tired, Will! I was tired of always being the one who gets to stick her neck out in danger. I want to stay home, get married, have kids. I want to have a normal life where I can depend on someone else and they can come to my rescue every time something bad happens. I don't want to do this anymore. Buffy shuddered a sigh.  
  
Angel called yesterday and he said he's fine. He's back in L.A. and already on another case. You relying on him didn't hurt him, Buff. After all, he is immortal being dead and all. Willow raised her eyebrows comically.  
  
I don't mean that, Will. Angel found out about-- Buffy caught herself as she almost let her secret out, --some stuff and I think it really hurt him.  
  
Willow moved on the bed to face Buffy better, confusion lit her eyes. What stuff?  
  
N-Nothing important. Just something stupid I did a while back and he found out. Buffy kicked herself for bringing it up.  
  
Well it must be important if you think it hurt Angel. I mean I know he's all broody and stuff, but it takes a lot to shake him. Willow spoke in her soft, reassuring tone.  
  
You're right. Maybe I'm just overreacting. Buffy gladly agreed hoping her friend would drop the subject. I think I'm just shaken up.   
  
You should get some rest. Willow slowly stood up. If you need anything I'm right across the hall. Give me a holler and I'll be right here for you okay?  
  
Buffy had grabbed the mug from her night table and was now wrapping her hands around the warm chocolatey concoction. Thanks, Will. This means a lot to me. I don't know what I'd do without your help. If you hadn't been here... Buffy left off and smiled at her friend who knew exactly what the slayer was saying.  
  
Willow walked to the bedroom door and into the hall.  
  
Buffy watched as her friend shut the door and disappeared. She sipped her hot cocoa and waited for her eyes to become heavy with sleep once again.  
  
***  
  
_Buffy's heart sank as she saw the tower. It was the same as she had seen so many times before, yet this time it was somewhat different. The high structure of wrenched and twisted metal looked more evil in the dark now than it had on that fateful night. Nobody stood on the platform at the top for it was no longer there, it had fallen a long time ago when the world Buffy had known, had come to an end for her.  
  
The wreckage seemed to moan and groan in a wind that had somehow picked up. Buffy slowly walked around the heap, she was searching for something although she had yet to figure out what it was. A noise to her right made Buffy jump. Another noise ahead of her frightened her more and she scolded herself for being afraid. She was the slayer for crying out loud! She was feared, not in fear.  
  
Buffy rounded a corner of part of the tower's rusting corpse and stopped. A tall figure stood a few feet from where she stood. His long leather duster waved frantically in the fierce wind making him seem a lot taller than he really was. An evil grin gave his face a nasty look in the shadows and the slayer found herself wanting to be anywhere but here.  
  
Come to play, pet? We'll have lots of fun. The vampire's voice was thick with mischief. I bet you like you like charades. Can you guess what I am? Spike suddenly changed into his vamp face and leaped toward the slayer.  
  
Buffy was taken fully by surprise and jumped out of the way, the vampire narrowly missing her. Buffy cowered in the shadows watching her enemy's next move. Shivers of fear ran through her body and mixed with adrenaline. Quickly Buffy searched her jacket for a stake but found none. She wondered how she could have forgotten to bring one---she always had one with her! Instinct forced the slayer to look around for something she could use as a weapon. Spotting a large steel rod a few feet away, she dived. She was too late. Spike had arrived first and grabbed the rod.   
  
Now now, slayer. You need to learn to play nice. With a surprise move, Spike slammed the rod into the side of Buffy's head, blood began to trickle down the side of her face and her vision blurred.  
  
The slayer stumbled and frantically searched for another weapon while keeping a foggy eye on her foe. Spike grinned and cocked his head to the side in fascination.  
  
You bleed well, slayer. Now how's about a little taste for good ol' William, huh?  
  
Buffy panicked, looked for a way out, but found none.  
  
Come on, luv. I won't hurt you...much. In a flash he was behind her holding her tight as he bit into her neck and began to drink.  
  
Buffy tried desperately to escape his grasp but the vampire was far too strong. Fear was overcome with hate which was overcome with more fear. Buffy began to feel weak as Spike drained her. The slayer gave one last effort to scream but no sound came to her lips and her world faded to black.  
  
_***  
Buffy woke with a start and sat up groaning as pain engulfed her. Her head felt like lead and she was all groggy. Buffy thought about calling for Willow but changed her mind. She didn't feel like explaining why she had woken in the first place.  
  
The image was still fresh in the slayer's mind and made her cringe. She tried to think of nicer things like her watcher, her friends, and her sister. Still the sight of the vampire bent over her, the sound of the life leaving her and entering his throat, it haunted her! The heat in the room was heavy and the air suddenly seemed too thick to breath in. Gasping for oxygen, Buffy's mind scrambled in panic searching for a solution! Her side burned with the fury of being disturbed! Her head pounded with a rhythm to an unknown sound! The room began to whirl around her and she quickly grabbed the edge of the bed to hold her still. What was going on?!  
  
***  
  
Spike sat up soaked in his own sweat which beaded his brow and slowly slid down his naked body! The images of his nightmare were burned into his memory--never to be forgotten! The taste of fresh human blood still stung his taste buds and his tongue tickled with delight much to his dismay and terror!  
  
Somewhere a clock struck three and the sound rang inside the vampire's head! His eyes burned as more sweat beaded him brow and ran down into his eyeballs! The heat in his crypt was suddenly unbearable! His cold skin felt as if he were inside a roaring furnace being scorched by flames and shredded by sharp pokers! His mind began to wail and his head felt as if it were going to explode! The room began to spin unforgivingly and Spike did the only thing he could think of doing!  
  
He screamed!  
  
***  
  
Buffy's throat was tight with the urge to breathe. She grabbed the corner of her night table and tried to stand but her legs refused to carry her and she landed on the floor with a thump! She tried to scream for help but there was no air. She scrambled for the corner of the table and tried again to force herself to stand but to no avail.  
  
It had been so real! The nightmare had been so convincing! The slayer's neck felt torn as it had in the dream when he had bit into her. She felt the lingering necessity to fight back and fix her mistake. The slayer had hesitated and let herself go for only an instant, yet it was enough to doom her to death.  
  
Buffy rubbed her neck where the bite had been and was shocked to find two tiny holes right below the left side of her chin. Again she tried to call for help but no sound would pass between her already dried and cracking lips. She could feel the cold grip of death reaching out to her again as it had so many times before. For once in her many lives, the slayer was terrified of it!


	12. Horrific Discoveries

Spike stared at the blood on his fingers. He really had tasted blood! The question is, where did it come from?  
  
  
  
Spike threw the sheet off of him and sprang out of bed looking for his pants.  
  
Bloody hell! Spike cried as he thought of the nightmare. It had been so realistic! He had felt everything--the warmth of the slayer's body against his own cold corpse. The coppery blood had trickled down his throat and soothed his hunger. It was a dream! God, let it be a dream! Spike screamed towards the higher power or powers above.  
  
The vampire tugged on his pants and grabbed his shirt on the way up to the door of his crypt. Spike didn't even think to grab his duster that hung over the arm of his tv chair. Instead he flung himself out into the crisp air and ran without looking back.  
  
***  
  
Buffy tried to fight urge to close her eyes but they were too heavy for her to hold open any longer. The will to hold on began to fade away as the call for eternal sleep took over. The slayer silently wished she could call out and say goodbye to her friends, and to Dawn. Slowly her hand slid from it's death grip on the corner of her night table and her arm fell to her lap. Buffy's head leaned against the soft mattress of her bed. After the real life nightmare she had just been through, this is how she was going to finally go. A nightmare.  
  
A sound caught the slayer's attention and she listened through the dying beat of her heart. A soft thud forced Buffy to raise up all the energy she had left, the tiniest morsels of strength that still clung to her passing soul, and turned her head to the window. Tears of fear and of relief welled up in her eyes as Spike ducked through the half closed pane.  
  
Spike cried and rushed to his slayer's side.  
  
Buffy smiled ever so slightly and tried so hard to speak his name.  
  
Shhh, don't speak, luv. Spike tried a reassuring smile as he gently removed Buffy's hand from her own neck and replaced it with his cold hand. Sure enough, two tiny puncture holes dotted her beautiful, smooth neck. Spike swallowed and frantically began to search with his eyes for something to revive his precious slayer. I-I have to get you out of here I have to get you to a hospital! Spike whispered fiercely.  
  
Buffy could only utter a soft moan as any source of emotion or thought. She wanted so badly to tell him how glad she was that he was here and that she forgave him.  
  
Spike, ever so carefully, lifted Buffy up into his arms and headed to the bedroom door which led out to the hall. Quietly, yet quickly, he raced down the hall to the stairs and then descended to the front door. A horrendous sound called behind the vampire and his heart sank far beneath his feet.  
  
Spike! What are you doing? Xander stood in the darkness of the living room, his hair a disheveled mess implying his slumber on the couch.  
  
I-I have to go! Spike tried to ignore the carpenter and reached for the door handle, careful not to jog Buffy too much.  
  
What the hell are you doing here? Xander's voice was cold, hard, full of anger and hate.  
  
You don't understand! Spike cried, I have to go! The doorknob jingled in his fumbling hand and stubbornly refused to cooperate.  
  
Suddenly Xander's eyes became fully used to the dark and for the first time he saw the limp heap in the vampire's arms. Oh my god! What did you do to her?! The words stuck in Xander's throat and he struck out at Spike with a large fist but the vampire ducked and Xander flew into the wall.   
  
Spike tried desperately to open the doorknob but it wouldn't turn! Instead he decided to exit through the back door in the kitchen. Spike turned and made for the dining room which led to the kitchen and his escape. However, a very large Xander stood in his way.  
  
You can't take her! Xander screeched and lunged for the vampire once more.  
  
All three fell to the ground with a thunderous crash and Spike fought to get away from Xander and get to Buffy and the kitchen door--his only way out!  
  
You don't understand! I have to take her! Get off me! The emotions began to grow inside the vampire again, like a storm gathering over its unaware victims. Thick, hot tears flooded his face and he flung at the carpenter with all his might. Let me go!  
  
At once, light flooded the room and choked cries of surprise echoed through the flailing mass of vampire and carpenter below! Spike finally tossed Xander off of him and stared into the horrified eyes of Tara, Willow and Dawn.  
  
Oh my god! What's going on? Tara asked, obviously shaken. Willow and Dawn just stared in terror.  
  
Spike glanced at Buffy sprawled on the living room carpet before he turned and fled.  
  
Xander jumped up and chased the vampire through the kitchen, out into the garden, and down the street before having to stop and catch his breath. Spike was gone.   
  
Back at the house, Dawn had run down the stares and now held a very limp Buffy in her arms. Tears streamed down the young girls face as she looked to the young witch and asked,   
  
Tara had no idea what to say and could only shake her head in sorrow at the slayer's baby sister.  
  
Xander reentered the room huffing and puffing and immediately made his way to Buffy.  
  
What on earth happened down here? Willow asked in shock. She tried to move to her friend, to see if she was all right, but the slayer was so still that it scared her. Please tell me what's going on! she begged as she clung to Tara.  
  
Xander ignored his friend for a moment as he searched Buffy. There had to be something! Why was Spike sneaking out of the house with the slayer?  
  
The answer came all too quickly as one of Xander's hand passed over the tiny puncture wounds in the side of the slayer's neck.  
  
Oh god! Xander turned Buffy's head to the side and exposed her neck before he shrank back in horror.   
  
Willow cried out in alarm as Tara tightened her grip on her lover. Dawn choked on her tears.  
  
Sh-She's dead! Xander spat the words through his clenched teeth! The bastard drank her dry! Xander rose in hatred and rushed to the weapons chest where he grabbed a giant sword and a large, thick wooden stake.  
  
What are you going to do? Willow asked, her voice heavy with grief and unbelief.  
  
What do you think I'm going to do? I'm gonna shove this stake through his ruthless heart and I'm going chop off his worthless head! Xander shouted in fury!  
  
Tara tried to calm everyone down, Don't you think we should wait till we know for sure what happened? You know Spike can't hurt Buffy because of the chip.  
  
Xander's eyes narrowed, Right. The chip. I'm so sick of everyone using that as an excuse! Spike is a vampire! He's a ruthless, disgusting, pathetic killer! He has always tried to get close to Buffy so he can have his way with her and then add her to his precious list of dead slayers! Well I won't let him get away with it! Xander's voice shook with rage.  
  
I'm not making excuses for him! I'm just saying that maybe we should wait until the right time to catch him in another act. We should wait, let him simmer before we try and take him. In this state he'll be way too strong for us! He did kill two slayers and right now he's on a high from a possible third! We can't touch him now. Tara tried to make Xander understand before he ran off and did something stupid.  
  
Xander thought for a second then slowly began to nod. You're right. We need someone else--someone with his strength and speed! I gotta make a phone call! Xander threw the weapons back into the chest and headed for the phone.  
  
Wh-who are you going to call? Dawn asked meekly.  
  
Another killer!  
  
***  
  
Spike fled for his unlife! The torrent of tears had failed to cease and the vampire ran in blind fear---not for his unlife, but for his slayer's life!  
  
What have I done!  
  
Spike ran around a corner and slammed into an alley wall. Regaining his balance, the vampire shook the fogginess from his eyes and continued his speeding crash course through the rain that had begun to fall. He slipped through the mud and new torrent of rain and fell many times only to pick himself up and force himself forward again and again until finally he couldn't sprint anymore. Leaning against a brick building inside another alley, Spike gasped for air. He didn't need to breath, but he felt as if something has grabbed his dead heart and was squeezing it tighter and tighter every second! Spike slid down the wall into a heap on the cold, hard pavement below and wept.  
  
What have I done? What have I done? Tons of new and old emotions burned inside him, tore at the demon within him, and tempted to rip his sanity to shreds! He held his head in his hands and pressed at the pain within, pulling at his hair and crying out for an explanation. WHAT HAVE I DONE?!?!?! His eyes began to glow with a red fire and his vampire face appeared against his will. He suddenly grinned. I killed her! Then he laughed a laugh more evil and more grating that any ever heard in any hell dimension! He had killed his third slayer, and it felt good!


	13. Flooded

Lightning streaked across the sky and thunder crashed endlessly! Rain poured as if the sky had opened and let an entire universe sized ocean crash down to earth! The streets began to flood as the storm drains overflowed unable to contain the mass amounts of water that fell from the unforgiving heavens. Water flowed like small rivers down streets and through alleyways, under cars and over fresh green lawns, drowning everything in sight with its icy cool embrace. Water rushed toward Revello Drive and ran head first toward the slayer's abode. The house was dark and seemed as if death has encompassed it with huge, fatal arms. The growing river crashed against the outside steps and onto the porch. Then it began to seep under the door and into the darkness of the house.  
  
Xander sucked his burnt thumb and placed another lit candle with the large bunch on the coffee table in the living room.   
  
Candlelight satiated the room and bathed the slayer in a golden glow. Buffy was laid neatly on the couch, her dead body lying so still and languid against the backdrop of the storm and it's fury outside the large picture window behind the couch. Xander reeled at the sight of the storm, water crashing against the window and causing the young man to wonder if the water was going to swallow the house whole and slowly drown the occupants.   
  
Tara lumbered into the room with another lit candle and placed in on the mantelpiece above the fireplace. Willow was lighting another candle to place in the same vicinity and Dawn was positioning another group of candles on a small table against a back wall opposite Buffy.  
  
Nobody cried.  
  
Nobody mourned.  
  
Everyone was numb with disbelief and misunderstanding. What had this meant? How could they trust him so and let the dangerous creature hang around the one place he was meant to stay away from? It had been their fault and each of them knew it.  
  
Xander trudged over to the couch and slowly covered the slayer with a blanket. Her face was peaceful as he shrouded it gently. Everything seemed heavy, as if a new weight had been heaved onto the shoulders of the slayer's friends and family. The air was tight around them and everything seemed to move in slow motion, yet they themselves seemed to be moving at a fast speed, held up by the dense air.  
  
Dawn crossed the room and knelt next to her sister. She had cried her tears out hours ago. Suddenly something cold brushed the young girl's knee and she squealed.  
  
Willow asked concerned.  
  
Dawn looked down to the floor and her knee. The carpet had been soaked through! Dawn looked past the carpet and onto the wooden floor in the entrance way. A rather large puddle of water formed over the smooth wood and was still growing.  
  
Dawn asked in a very frightened voice.  
  
The carpenter quickly made his way to Dawn and helped her up off the wet floor. Gently handing her to Willow and Tara, Xander walked towards the door and looked fro the leak.  
  
I need a towel--or a blanket! Something to block the door off! Quick! Xander raised his voice as thunder crashed directly overhead and lightning flashed brightening the room for an instant.  
  
Willow grabbed a gray, wool blanket from the couch and threw it at her friend. Xander caught the blanket and immediately began to apply it to the crack below the door. The puddle stopped growing and the carpenter sighed with temporary victory. The young man then slowly stood, his pants dripping from the wetness below.  
  
Suddenly a deafening roar met his ears and the ground began to shake! The door began to bend inward as if under terrible strain!   
  
Willow hollered as water began to spurt from new cracks in the door frame.  
  
Xander looked deep into the eyes of his best friend as the door gave way and a torrent of water rushed in sweeping him off his feet.  
  
***  
  
Spike circled the park stalking his prey. The sexy brunette was walking all alone and well out of hearing range. The nearest ear, besides his of course, was a mile away at least. The vampire grinned with delight and silently crept up behind the tasty little morsel.  
  
Hello there, luv.  
  
The girl jumped nearly out of her skin and turned. A sigh of relief passed through her luscious lips as she eyed the sexy man in leather standing before her. Uh, hi. She grinned slyly.  
  
What's a gal like you doing out here all alone in the dark? Spike stepped toward her and cocked his head to the side curiously.  
  
Well actually, I don't live here. I was supposed to meet a friend but I think I got lost. Her voice was smooth, yet unsure.   
  
Spike decided she probably wasn't lying about the not living here part. She probably didn't have a clue about the danger of the place which made the vampire smile and decide to make his move. Well, I bet if you tell me where you need to go, I can show exactly how to get there. Spike kept his charade on...one more moment.  
  
You would? How sweet! Thank you. She smiled and walked toward him, getting closer to him.  
  
Spike casually waved her ahead like a gentleman would a lady before entering a restaurant. Then he followed her, took in the sultry scent of her perfume, the scent beating below her flesh. You smell simply delicious, pet. Spike spoke half seriously half slyly.   
  
The brunette smiled and swayed her hips. Thank you. It's a new perfume I got from my friend for my birthday.  
  
Spike's eyes narrowed behind teh girl's back and an evil grin formed on his face. It was your birthday then? Well, then I should give you a gift.  
  
The brunette giggled and turned, Oh, you don't have to--- She screamed.  
  
Spike lunged at her, his game face firmly in place. Suddenly he hollered out in pain and retracted like a dog at the end of his leash!  
  
The brunette took the chance to turn and run for her life, leaving the vampire to moan and curse in pain.  
  
UGH! BLOODY CHIP! Spike held his head and growled. This just wasn't working out the way he planned.  
  
***  
  
Dawn screamed as her friend disappeared under the rushing water! Willow and Tara grabbed Dawn and pulled her away from the soggy outburst and moved to the back of the room. All three women could only stare as the water slowly melted away to a small lake on the wooden floor.  
  
Willow called out to the sodden mess but only silence answered her. The young witch bounded towards the calming flood and frantically searched for any sign of her friend.  
  
Tara told Dawn to stay and she went to help her lover search. They found him in a heap leaning against the wall. His eyes were closed and he didn't move. A large open gash on his head told of his collision with the hall table.  
  
Oh my god, Xander! Willow waded to her friend and tried to shake him. The water was cold as ice and she began to shiver. Xander's skin was white as death and even colder as Willow fell to her knees beside him in the water and held him to her breast. Tara had waded in behind Willow and now began to pull her friend away from the drenched form of the young carpenter.  
  
H-He's gone, Willow. W-We have to get out of this water and change before we catch a c-cold. Tara didn't mean to sound so uncaring--the sight of Xander's twisted body made her want to vomit! But right now it was more important to keep her other friends safe until this madness blew over.   
  
Willow cried and tried to fight Tara and hold onto to Xander, but her limbs had begun to numb with the cold and all she could do was watch as her best friend shrank into the distance and then disappear around a corner. Xander, no. Willow's throat closed around the words and she turned and buried her head in Tara's shoulder. She wept with all the frustration and bitter anguish that had welled up inside her since that fierce day when nothing had felt right and all she could do was try to keep her chin up for the sake of all her friends. She could not keep the charade up any longer.  
  
Dawn watched as Tara and Willow rounded the hall corner and fell in a heap on the soaked carpet of the living room floor. Both girls were drenched and shivering, clinging to each other for their lives. Dawn didn't have to see what had happened to know what was going on. The pain in Willow's face was more than enough.   
  
Dawn glanced at the couch and the body of her older sister. Willow had shed the blanket to throw to Xander and now Buffy lay open to all the hurt that surrounded her. Dawn's lower lip quivered and a tear began to fall. She quickly brushed it away and once more trudged to her sister's limp body. It was a sad sad day in the house of the slayer and the air told everyone that it was only going to get worse!


	14. Sleeping Death

The thunder continued to roll and the lightning struck out for an instant before being swallowed by the darkness. A tall, dark shadow slowly moved across and up the street towards Revello Drive and the chaos therewith. Rain fell unmercifully, large drops beating fiercely on the black pavement, water flooding everything, threatening to carry away anything in it's path. Still the shadow headed for it's destination and the house of the slayer. The world was certainly dark and the hope of a new day had long ago faded as the sky remained black and the rain refused to let up. The air, thick with doom, embraced the shadow as if it belonged with the terrific surroundings, was a part of the horror that had captured the town of Sunnydale.   
  
The door to the slayer's house came into view and the shadow crept up the stairs with a defiance before quietly rapping on the door three times. After a moment of watching the dreariness around him, the shadow was welcomed by a soft light through the opening door.  
  
Willow stared at the sight in front of her before mumbling a quick come in. The tall figure stepped inside. He was drenched through and began to drip on the polished wood beneath his feet, which now hardly made a difference and certainly raised no cry of alarm for the already soaked floor.  
  
The two made their brief way to the living room where Tara sat on the arm of the armchair holding a sleeping Dawn. The shadow removed his duster, now heavy with rain, and nodded in greeting to Tara who stood and stared in awe.   
  
So you're Angel.  
  
Spike cursed into the storm! Of all the bloody days in his life and unlife, this was the worst!   
  
Give her back! Spike cried as he splashed through a large puddle in the middle of a street somewhere. Give her back!  
  
The rain fell uncaring on his upraised face and slid down his cheekbones, his neck , soaked body. Emotions exploded inside him, ravaged him! Flashes of anger and hate rose heatedly in his eyes then they were covered with sorrow and worry. The overwhelming urge to vomit was accompanied by stinging pains of guilt and madness, neither of which the vampire was entirely sure of. All he knew was that one minute he felt alarmingly powerful, could feel the slayer's blood rushing through his veins strengthening him. The next minute he was drooped over, the guilt weighing him down.  
  
Spike stumbled and fell to his knees in the pool of water that drowned the streets. Gritting his teeth he pushed himself up and kept running. Where to he was unsure, but he knew wherever it was it was important.  
  
Angel pushed the door open slowly. Buffy's room was still the same as the last time he had seen it so long ago, except for the candles that were now lit around the the room. The tiny flames formed dancing shadows across the walls. Buffy was laid on her bed, her arms gently resting on her stomach. Her hair glistened in the candlelight and her skin seemed to glow. The slayer had been dead for many hours, but she was more beautiful than Angel remembered her to ever be.  
  
Angel stared at the floor for a moment before hesitantly making his way to the bed. Silently he stood over her, watching her. The way her lips curled together into a tiny half smile made her look peaceful and asleep rather than just dead. For a moment he hoped. The moment didn't seem long enough and grief overcame him. Suddenly, the vampire scooped the slayer into his arms and sat on the edge of the bed with her held tightly against his now heaving chest. At that moment he knew nothing but grief and despair. Burying his face in Buffy's soft hair, Angel wept.  
  
The rolling thunder and roar of the rain pounding against the windows echoed in the dark living room. Willow stood at the base of the stairs, her arms crossed anxiously over her breasts. Every now and then she would glance at Tara still sitting on the armchair, gently caressing Dawnie's face, then look back up the stairs awaiting Angel's descent.  
  
Y-You think he needs me? Maybe I laid her out wrong and he's angry with me. M-Maybe I shouldn't have laid her out like that. I should have covered her. Willow's throat felt dry.  
  
Tara looked at her lover and frowned in sympathy. Oh, sweetie, you did a beautiful job. I'm sure he's just talking a moment to be with her alone. Everything's fine.  
  
A tear ran down Willow's cheek and her voice broke, No it's not! Everything is not okay! There's a major magical storm threatening to drown Sunnydale, my best friend the slayer is dead, my other best friend whom I have known my whole life is dead, there's a vampire on the loose that could or could not have killed Buffy, there's another vampire in Buffy's room just sitting there, I can't get the power to work, poor Dawnie is so utterly exhausted she can't stay awake for more than two seconds---everything is definitely not okay! Willow suddenly found herself gasping for air as she began to hyperventilate.  
  
Tara quickly stood up and moved over to hold Willow in her arms. Shhhh. It's okay, baby. Everything will work out. Tara gently stroked the young witch's hair and kissed the top of her head reassuringly. It's okay. Everything will be okay. Tara tried to comfort Willow.  
  
Willow closed her eyes and began to breath deeply to regain control over herself. A silent click forced her to pull away from Tara and look up at the top of the stairs. Angel stood still at the top looking quietly on the girls below. His eyes were red and puffy, the only sign that he had been crying.   
  
Slowly the two girl's separated and Willow started up the stairs to the vampire. In seconds she had him wrapped in her arms, her face hiding in his chest. For a moment the two friends stood holding each other in sorrow, the house pleading for life to return to it's now eerie interior.  
  
I'm so sorry. Angel whispered, his voice threatening to break with another word. He hesitated and swallowed before continuing. I should have been here. This is all my fault.  
  
Willow held onto her friend but pulled her face away to look up at him, her face was streaked with new tears. This isn't your fault, she replied in shock. None of this is your fault, Angel.  
  
Yes it is. I left him with her--I trusted him. Angel shook his head in disappointment.  
  
It's this storm! It's unnatural---magical! Spike would never hurt Buffy! Willow tried to reassure herself more than the vampire. It did something to him! it had to!  
  
Angel looked down and placed his hands on Willow's arms gently pulling them away from his waist. Letting go, he turned and walked back down the hall he had come from before. Willow looked down the stairs anxiously at the waiting Tara before following. This time they passed by Buffy's room and went into her mother's. Willow stayed a step behind Angel as he entered the room. She couldn't bring herself to look at anymore death.  
  
The room was lit with candles as Buffy's had been, the same shadows danced on the walls. Xander was laid on the bed in the same manner as Buffy, his arms instead lying limp at his sides. His lips, however, were not curled into a smile and his skin was very pale. The large gash on his head had stopped bleeding but was still red enough to contrast greatly to his ghastly countenance. He simply looked dead.  
  
Angel sighed heavily, turned, and walked past Willow to leave the room. Willow glanced at Xander for only a second before sadly turning away and following Angel downstairs. The silence was beginning to get to her and she took a deep breath in order to keep herself from panicking like she had a few moments ago. Quietly the two made their way down the stairs, Willow into the waiting arms of Tara.  
  
Angel stopped in the living room to watch the slayer's baby sister sleep. The blanket Tara had covered her with had fallen off her shoulders and Angel lovingly pulled the cover up to Dawn's sweet face. Almost as an afterthought, the vampire bent over and softly kissed the sleeping girl on the forehead.  
  
Willow watched in awe as Angel showed so much love and attention to a girl he barely knew. She understood though. Dawn was all any of them had left to connect them to Buffy. She carried the slayer's blood and, therefore, was in essence the slayer herself. Willow knew Dawn could never do the things her sister had, but she was slayer family just the same.  
  
Tara took a step towards Angel then stopped almost scared of him. I know you want to be here with Dawn, and I completely understand! But shouldn't you be out looking for Spike? I mean maybe Willow is right and there is some magical power that is making him do all this. Who's to say it won't make him do it again?  
  
Willow grasped Tara's arm in surprise and froze in the silence watching the vampire.  
  
You're right. but are you sure it was him? Angel hoped it wasn't the case, but deep inside something told him it had been.  
  
We don't know for sure what happened. We never saw it, Xander did. That's why he called you. We figure if Spike did... Willow trailed off and swallowed before trying again, Xander would never have been able to catch him. He thought maybe you could.  
  
He told me to kill Spike, but he never said why. Glancing towards the stairs, Angel was unsure if he should be mad at this point or sympathetic. So many emotions rushed through him. It was so confusing!  
  
Tara decided to try and make her point while everybody was calm. Maybe we shouldn't rush into things. I doubt killing Spike which bring any of us much satisfaction. We should know the facts before taking action.  
  
He killed Buffy! Killing him would bring me a lot of satisfaction! Angel growled and blinked at his sudden outburst.  
  
I know. Tara tried to remain calm. With such a strange situation, somebody had to keep their cool. Her head was full of mean things to say and emotions flooded through her. But in order to get through this, they couldn't afford to make any mistakes. She knew her friends were hurting, and she wanted more than anything to kill Spike after what he'd done to her friends. But if Willow was right they would be making things worse by taking fate into their own hands. Spike might need help and, as much as it pained her to think so, deep down somewhere she knew it was what was right...it was what Buffy would do. We have to be sure before we start jumping to conclusions. Find Spike and talk to him maybe. Ask for his side of the story.   
  
What are we saying? Willow blurted out. He's a vampire! He killed the slayer!  
  
And now he needs to die! Angel scowled and grabbed his jacket. Before the girls could respond, the vampire was out in the rain on his way to find the vampire who had done this and make him beg for mercy!


	15. Fight

The night swallowed Spike in its horrendous, dark jaws. Thunder rolled and lightning flashed, neither furry met that which glowed inside the vampire eyes. He was on the hunt. Hunting for foul revenge, justice for the condemned demon filth wandering the land filled with the sayer's blood. Himself!  
  
The vampire grinned as he finally came upon his courthouse. Rain had slickened the dirt path from the road to his prison. Thunder blasted overhead and rumbled for what seemed like forever before he took his first step towards his worthy demise. Tonight he would be both judge and jury to find himself guilty in the court of those who warred with the demon slime and put them in their disgusting place. Those who found it home lovingly called it their flaming abyss full of misery and death--wealth to all spawned there! Those who feared it called it Hell.  
  
He moved now with a new strength, a new vigor. He would finally feel the punishment fit only for the worst of his kind. Another step closer. The world would be rid of his evil forever. Another step. It was time to suffer as his victims had suffered. One more step.  
  
Spike stepped into the dark church and stared at the giant cross standing ahead of him. The pews sat neatly in rows facing the cross in mock adoration. Slowly yet with determination the vampire made his away across the old wood floor towards the man sized crucifix. As he moved closer and closer to the wooden symbol his clothes began to steam. Step after step more steam rose from him and his flesh began to sizzle. Water evaporated and his clothes, now dry, clung to him only in form and not due to the wetness as before. Soon the smell of burnt flesh began to taint the air as the vampire came face to face with his enemy. Slowly he reached out to the cross.  
  
If you want to die I'm sure I can arrange that. The cold voice froze Spike's hand midair.  
  
Spike grinned and turned, Angel, how nice to see you again. Come to confess your sins, have you? Well back off, dead boy, this is my session! Spike turned back to the cross and reached out to grab hold of it. Smoke poured from his contact and the smell of burnt flesh stung his nostrils.  
  
Suddenly he was ripped away from his redemption by a tight grip to his shoulders! Whirling around he growled and struck out at the other vampire but missed as he was thrown against a pew. Snarling he charged at his foe. Again he was knocked back against a pew.  
  
Funny, I never thought I'd see you in a church again. Yet here you are in the last place I look. Angel gathered all his power and threw a fist into Spike's face causing it to bleed. Better watch out for the organs. Angel grinned, grabbed Spike by the shirt and threw him across the room.  
  
Shaking the shock of the blow out of his head, Spike pushed himself to his knees realizing a dark shadow standing in front of him. Quickly he made out the outline of a large organ. Growling he got to his feet. Grinning terrifyingly he spoke with thick hatred, Following in the footsteps of a slayer, Angelis? Not really your style. He stepped towards his foe.  
  
Angel fumed. My name is not Angelis! He stepped towards his enemy.  
  
She was the best ride any man could ask for, Spike continued his taunt and took another step.  
  
She would never go near a being like you. Angel's voice was cold enough to freeze ice. He took another step forward.  
  
I rode her from here to hell and back while she screamed my name! Begged for mercy! Spike took another step.  
  
I don't know how I ever believed you loved her! Angel's face hardened into stone, his knuckles white from being clenched in silent anger. He took another step.  
  
She bled like a stuck pig! Bloody whore didn't know when her use was all dried up! Last step.  
  
You don't deserve her! Angel shook with anger and took his last step.  
  
Face to face the two vampires hauled back and swung with all their might at each other. Fists collided as lightning struck the floor between them! A blast of energy ripped through their dead bodies causing each to scream in pain! Thunder shook the ground and the floor beneath the demons began to separate from itself! All was deafening noise and chaos as the vampires too began to separate from themselves! Each vampire was split in two before being engulfed in white flame!   
  
The ground shook violently as it had nights before and began to crack. Large chasms formed where the roads used to be and trees toppled to the ground instantly being swallowed whole by the ever breaking earth. Clouds crashed into each other above, the thunder hitting a deafening roar. Lightning crashed blindingly to earth. Pandemonium had indeed taken over as building after building fell to the ground from the unmerciful shaking. The thunder and rain pounding the heads of the unlucky few caught off guard on the streets of Sunnydale.   
  
People ran in terror and confusion, screaming in horror as road signs, trees, even buildings fell in their path without warning. Some innocent victims were swallowed by the earth as others clung to life while pinned beneath vehicles and other heavy objects thrown onto them by the fiercest of all winds. Soon the howling wind and booming thunder snuffed out the loudest of screams while wreaking it's havoc upon the mere mortal beings. The smell of death was thick in the air.  
  
Dawn was shook awake. Opening her eyes she sat up in realization. The chair she was in slid across the floor in jolts. A lamp on one of the side tables next to the couch fell from it's pedestal and shattered. The drapes fell from the living room window an instant before the glass imploded showering a now screaming Dawn with sharp, pointy, glass shards. The rain began to flood the still damp floor as well as Dawn.  
  
Suddenly a multitude of hands were around Dawn pulling her to safety. Willow and Tara held the scared girl close to their soaked bodies and ran for the dining room where they dove underneath the table and sat holding each other, shaking in fear.  
  
What's going on? Dawn yelled over the loud crashes of falling furniture and the wild booming thunder that shook her insides.  
  
We don't know! Willow yelled back.  
  
A piece of the ceiling fell onto and smashed a chair next to the table causing the three girls to instinctively duck simultaneously in their huddle.   
  
We have to get out of here! Dawn screamed as another chair was smashed by the falling china cabinet, dishes shattering all around her.  
  
It's not safe! Tara yelled over the noise.  
  
A crack suddenly ripped its way through the floor, racing between the friends on its way to the wall where it began to climb. The trio screamed and, grabbing each other, fled from their now unsafe hideaway and towards the stairs. Dawn began to climb but no sooner had she put her foot on the first step than the stairs came away from each other and collapsed into the flooded basement. Dawn squealed and began to tumble towards the mess but was caught by Willow and Tara. The three friends tried another route to the back door but were cut off by more imploding windows.   
  
Willow screamed and pulled her friends towards the hall closet. Pulling the door open they threw themselves in and slammed the door shut hoping to leave the chaos behind them.


	16. Aftermath

Spike groaned and tried to force himself to sit up. His head felt as if he had been pummeled with a sledge hammer. The room began to spin and he closed his eyes to shut it out. Exhausted and aching from top to bottom, Spike gave up trying to sit and just lied on his back wondering whether he should just give up and sleep for a bit. A sharp pain in his chest changed his thoughts immediately. Opening his eyes again he strained to look at his body. For the first time he saw a sharp piece of wood protruding from his chest mere centimeters from his heart.

Bloody hell, he growled in a raspy voice as he tried to move an arm to remove the wood. His arm, however, did not want to cooperate and he instead continued to inspect the damage done to his person. A very large wooden beam sat across his midsection blocking off sight to his lower extremities.

Are you okay? Give me a sec and I'll have this thing off you. Angel was suddenly at Spike's side, his own body looking very beat up with dried blood dotting his clothes and face. After checking over the damage, Angel gripped the beam.

Come again? Spike asked bewildered. First you want to kill me and now you want to help me? Confusion wracked his brain, Make up your bloody mind.

With a grunt Angel hefted the giant sized beam and threw it away from its victim. Spike winced as the weight left his body and more pain flooded in.

Explain to me why you did that again? Spike gritted his teeth.

In response Angel knelt beside the downed vampire, looked at the wooden stake in his chest, and with a tight grip ripped it out of it's hold.

Spike hollered in fury as the pain overwhelmed him for a moment before slowly subsiding.

Angel apologized, It would have hurt more if you expected it.

Spike eyed his dark enemy with unbelief. What in bleedin' hell is going on? First you attack me, then you decide to stick around and watch me heal? Spike paused for a sec and got a grim look on his face, This isn't some new form of torture is it? Because I can handle the beating as well as any vampire but the cute Angel coddling will lead this bloke to permanent ruin. Unless that's what you want, in which case you are a very disturbed man with a very good taste for torture. Spike glanced at the surprisingly calm face of his enemy and his eyebrows shot up. You've turned back into Angelis haven't you?Yes and no. Another voice replied.

Spike slowly turned his head and sat up staring behind him.

I have turned into Angelis, but that lap dog beside you is hardly him.

Spike glanced at Angel kneeling beside him with great confusion then at Angel standing a few feet away near the opening where an entire wall had collapsed. There were two of them!

That filthy ingrate fouling himself by helping you would be your Angel. The standing Angel glowered and grinned.

Right then. I take it you are the great Angelis, Spike was still confused.

Angelis drawled in exaggeration.

Spike began to slowly make his way to his feet, being very careful not to wince and show his weakness. Angel reached out to help but Spike shrugged him off, all the while keeping eye contact with Angelis. So what of it then? You're Angelis and he's the pouf. What's that supposed to mean to me exactly? Spike cautiously felt his way around the conversation. The last thing he wanted to do was set Angelis off in a rage. He was not feeling so hot for another fight at the moment, his broken bones constantly grinding against each other reminding him of his recent bout with his grand sire.

An ominous grin cut the evil vampire's face in half. I have a very important job for you. I'm going to let you tell the slayer that I've come for her.Uh, yeah, that. Look, you incorrigible git Spike's hands flew up in surrender as the smile faded from Angelis' lips and a growl replaced it. Whoa there, Peaches

Angel interrupted by tapping Spike on the shoulder, No, I'm Peaches. He's Fang Breath.I don't care! Spike took a deep breath as a sharp pain molested his insides. The point is, you twit, the slayer's dead! Gone! Playing her little harp on her little cloud!Right. And I suppose you drained her dry, Angelis mocked in a sarcastic tone.

Aa a matter of fact, I did. Spike quipped and attempted to stand straight again. His head was beginning to pound.

Both Angel and Angelis howled in laughter leaving Spike with a disgusted look on his face.

YouYou drank the slayer! Angelis pointed and laughed heartily.

Spike rolled his eyes and shook his head. Right, then, you two get your giddies out while I go find a cross to lie on. Throwing his hands in the air with frustration, Spike limped towards where the door had been and slowly made his way out to where the road had been. The laughter faded behind him. Bloody imbeciles, he growled under his breath as wave after wave of pain exploded over his body making him catch his breath. He quickly decided against breathing at all since there was no use. A shuffle behind him made him sigh loudly and turn around. What on the hellmouth do you want?I want to come with you. The brooding darkness had returned to Angel's face and there was no sign of the laughter from before.

You what? Spike was aghast.

I want to come with you, to protect Buffy. Angelis won't rest until he finds her. Angel was quiet and Spike swore there was a touch of emotion in his voice.

I told you she's dead, Spike said with a sigh and continued walking with exhaustion.

She can't be dead. She's the slayer. SheShe's Buffy! Angel retorted in disbelief.

Spike stopped and turned around. Taking a painful step closer to the brooding vampire he stared into Angel's eyes harshly, There are two of you! Somehow your evil twin has separated from your body and there are now two of you bloody gits to torment me! In case you haven't noticed, that slightly impossible event has happened! Whether you want to believe me or not is your choice, but I assure you she's quite dead! Now if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting with some vengeful people and some rather large pointy objects! Go! Away! With that, Spike turned on his heel in a growl of pain and started towards Buffy's house and her obviously pissed of friends. He was certainly not in the mood for a fight which would make their chore so much easier. He killed their friend and he was going to die if was the last thing he did!

Spike raised a weary hand and pounded on the door. It wasn't too long before the door opened a crack and a very miserable looking Willow peeked out. It was a moment before it registered in her brain who had come calling, but before she could slam the door shut Spike had jammed his foot in the way.

Trust me, you do not want to be here! Willow's voice was ice.

Spike nodded I know, and you have every right to hate me. But we have bigger fish to fry. Angelis is loose-We trusted you! You came into our house and killed her! Have you no shame? Willow's voice cracked.

Spike looked at her dumbfounded, Uh, vampire remember? We do what we wanttake what we wantwhen we wantoh bugger this! Look! Angelis is free! If you wanna stake me I won't stand in your way! But first we have another vampire to hunt and stake before all hell breaks looseliterally! Spike huffed.

Willow now looked as if Spike had slapped her in the face. Suddenly her eyes flashed over Spike's shoulders. Then what is he doing here?

Spike glanced over his shoulder at Angel. Yeah, that's a complicated story. He's Angel so you have nothing to fear, pet. After a cold look from Willow Spike nodded, Right. I get it. I told you I'm all for the staking after we kill the Irish whelp. Spike followed Willow's stare back to Angel who was now smelling what was left of flowers in the driveway. Spike rolled his eyes, Not that Irish whelp the other Irish whelphis bloody evil twin! Under his breath Spike muttered, This whole pathetic situation is going to be the death of me. Suddenly realizing what he said, Spike rubbed his temples. Look, can I come in? At least give a bloke a moment to heal before you take him on?

Willow gasped in shock, What is with you? You are absolutely insane! You killed my best friend and you want me to let you in toto heal!

Spike nodded, 

Suddenly, Willow was pulled back and the door closed. Before Spike raised his fit to knock again, the door opened and Willow peeked back out. You both can come in, but only for a minute. Her voice was still cold as ice.

The door swung wide and Spike reluctantly stepped in. Angel shuffled in behind him and the door clicked shut. Before you say anything, Red, Spike turned to face the young witch, I just want to say Before he could finish, a hand swung out and slapped him hard across his face causing his teeth to rattle. Bloody hell! He hollered then blinked. 


	17. Initial Explainations

Spike stared in bewilderment at the very much alive body standing in front of him. What in bloody hell are you doing here!

Buffy made a sound of disbelief before her cheeks reddened, Oh I'm so sorry to disappoint you, Spike, but I happen to live here!But, Buffy, I Spike clamped his jaw shut as Buffy turned and stomped off towards the kitchen. Spike followed. Grabbing her elbow he turned her towards him again. I didn't mean it that way and you know it!

Buffy yanked her arm free, You bit me, Spike! How could you do that to me? How can I ever trust you again?

Spike creased his brow in frustration and stared at her. She was right. It was a bloody dream, he mumbled and turned away.

It was a nightmare. Pain and betrayal were thick inside the slayer's voice.

Spike slowly sighed and turned back towards Buffy. Staring deep into her eyes he said, I don't expect you to ever forgive me, but I truly am sorry.

The sudden presence of another body in the room forced the two to tear their gazed from one another. Buffy moved over to the sink and turned on the water.

Everything okay here? Angel stood in the kitchen doorway wringing his hands slightly.

Spike rolled his eyes turned over a kitchen stool, with a murmur of Oh please, under his breath, and sat down.

Tell me about Angelus, Buffy hesitated and looked up at Angel, Or whatever it is that's going on. Filling a metal bowl with water and shutting the tap off, Buffy set the bowl in front of Spike and retrieved a small hand towel from a drawer that was already open.

Spike looked up at Angel then at Buffy before he began. It's like this. The pouf and I got into it. There was lightning and sparks everywhere. When the light show was finished, I was down for the count and peaches here was helping' me. Spike made a sound of disgust. It was like having mother tuck me in again.

Buffy hid a smile and dipped the cloth in the water. Squeezing out the excess moisture she began to dab it at Spike's head. Spike winced and shrank back for an instant, eyeing the slayer curiously. Buffy smiled softly and tried again, this time trying to be more gentle. So what does Angelus have to do with it? You said something about his evil twin. Looks to me like Angel is perfectly fine, Buffy glanced over at Angel who was sniffing her dish detergent, even if he is a little weird.Right. Well you see, he's Angel. Angelus is out there somewhere. Spike nodded towards the kitchen door pulling his head away from Buffy's hand.

Buffy was suddenly aware of Willow's presence in the entrance from the living room, but she said nothing and continued to wash the blood from the vampire's face. What do you mean Angelus is out there? Another vampire? Is he a friend of Angelus'? Is he trying to be like Angelus? Buffy clearly didn't understand.

Spike growled in frustration. My but his head ached. Angelus his bloody self is out there. I don't know how but they split apart. There are two of them! It's like the good and bad separated and now there's an evil twin of Angel's running loose trying to find you. That's why he came to me. He said I should give you the message that he's coming for you. Spike's voice trailed off into silence as he closed his eyes and sighed. He was so tired.

You would tell us anything to let you go free, Willow finally spoke up. Her voice had not warmed in the time Spike and Angel had been there. In fact, it almost seemed colder. You're trying to lure Buffy out there so you can do her in permanently. You knew the magic would wear off eventually.What magic? I had no idea Buffy waswasn't dead! I told you I came here to warn you is all! If you want me to go! Spike stood up to leave but was stopped by Buffy's firm grip which planted him back in his seat.

Nobody's going anywhere. We are going to figure something out and fix this together. If Spike says there's something out there that I should be aware of, then I believe him.Buffy, how can you Willow began to protest but was cut off by a glare from her friend.

I believe him, Willow. It was a dreama nightmare! He didn't realize what he was doing. And even if he did, it was out of his control. Buffy looked back at Spike, There's something going on and we're going to find out what it is. When we do you are going to help us.

Spike nodded, Fair enough.

Willow growled in frustration and stormed away leaving Angel watching after her with a confused expression. Looking right at Buffy he asked, Are all women so emotional?

Spike looked at Angel for a second before blinking. Ignoring the question Buffy went back to work cleaning off the dry blood but Spike gently placed his hand on hers and stopped it. Buffy sighed softly and dropped her hand. Quietly she washed the blood off the cloth in the bowl.

I know what you're thinking, Spike. Buffy glanced up at him then back at the bowl, almost as if hiding her eyes from him. It's not true. Buffy picked up the bowl and turned to place it in the sink.

Angel stared at the slayer for a moment before excusing himself from the conversation and wandering off to find something to look over in another room of the house. Spike shifted uneasily in his seat as Buffy drained the bowl before rinsing the cloth out with cold water.

Softly, in almost a whisper, Spike offered his words. Do tell a bloke what he is thinking. The headache seems to be louder than the thoughts. Spike looked around the room considering whether he should stay seated or not.

Buffy twisted the rag so the excess moisture would drain from it. I forgave you, Spike.

Spike glanced at her confused for a second, Well I can tell you that is certainly not what I was thinking.

Buffy finally put the towel down and turned to face her fear. You're thinking I will never forgive you. But I did. I tried to tell you that night, but I just couldn't get the words out.  
Spike just looked at her.

I remember how terrified I was, realizing that I was dying again. It wasn't fear of death, it was fear of not being able to see you again. Buffy almost couldn't believe her own words.

Spike looked deep into her eyes before tearing his gaze away from her and staring at a large gash on his hand that had resumed bleeding for whatever reason. Then what in bloody hell did you hit me for? His question was somber and sincere.

Because you ran out on me. You left me here alone. I died and you left me here alone. Buffy forced the words out and swallowed back the emotion. This wasn't a tearfest, it was a time for truth. Because you weren't there when I woke up and I felt alone, she finished.

Spike stared at her dumbfounded, There is something going on inside my head, Buffy! There are all these emotions andand feelings! Spike's voice cracked with agony. I can't control it, slayer! You can't trust me!Don't tell me who to trust! Buffy's voice was suddenly hard.

Spike took a deep, shuddering breath and let it out slowly.

Buffy calmed herself. Stay here. I'm going to talk to Willow. I have some theories to talk to her about but I can't have you distracting her. Buffy turned and left Spike alone in the kitchen. Alone with his thoughts. Alone with his emotions. Alone with his guilt.

I think it's the storm. It has something to do with our emotions, mixing them up and throwing them into overdrive. I don't know why or how, I just know that it is. I also think it has something to do with Angel and Angelus splitting into separate beings. There's got to be a way to reverse it. Buffy paced in front of a pouting Willow leaning into the couch they had cleared of garbage for seatage' purposes. I know the last few days have been hard, Willow, but I need your help here.

Willow sighed loudly and sat up. I don't hate him, Buffy.

Buffy stopped pacing to stare at her friend. Spike. I don't hate him. Willow smoothed her skirt and stood up. I just have these overwhelming feelings inside me. It's like a storm of emotion swirling inside me and I can't control them. I-I try to get them under control but then something slips and one of the emotions takes over and I don't know what to do! It takes over me, Buffy, and it's almost as if I'm watching myself from inside but I'm helpless until it blows over!

Buffy smiled softly and sat down across from her friend who followed suit. It's the storm, Will, it's got to be. there's no other explanation. I think that's what happened to Spike. His emotions kind of exploded inside him and were somehow relayed through his dream.But how would it find you? Why didn't it happen to any other person?Maybe because my emotions reached out to him at that momentI don't know! Buffy sighed and put her head in her hands. There's just got to be some way to reverse it.

Willow reached out for her friend but pulled back. She could only imagine how her friend was dealing with her own emotions after all she had been through. We'll find a way, Buffy. I promise.

A sudden shuffle into the room caused both girls to look up at a very shocked looking Angel.

H-He's dead!

Buffy stood up and asked in a worried, yet in charge, voice, Who's dead?That guy! In the room! Upstairs!

Willow suddenly turned pale and looked at the slayer with worry. After all that had happened she had completely forgotten to tell Buffy about Xander.

Show me, Buffy moved toward the stairs.

Uh, Buffymaybe we should talk about this first Willow tried to stop her friend but it was too late. The slayer was already half way upstairs, Angel on her tail. Willow quickly followed.

Buffy didn't have time to find out who was in the room for a loud crash had her scurrying back down to the kitchen.

Spike was crouched over something on the floor and hurriedly stood up when Buffy and her entourage appeared.

Spike, what happened? Are you okay? Buffy eyed the spilled water, tipped over bowl, blood smears on the floor and Spike's hand where the blood appeared to be coming from.

I-I'm sorry. I was trying to clean up. I dropped the dish. I'll clean it up. Spike bent over to retrieve the bowl and wipe up the water but in an instant Buffy was on the floor next to him taking a look at his hand.

Will, I need something to wrap his hand. It's cut pretty bad. Would you? Buffy left the question unfinished but Willow nodded in understanding and disappeared to find the equipment in the upstairs bathroom, pulling the very bewildered Angel with her.

I'm sorry, slayer. I seem to have caused quite a fuss. I really should be going. Spike tried to pull away from Buffy but she had a firm grip on his arm.

And go where exactly? Buffy had picked up the same towel she used earlier and was now gently wiping away the blood. Last I remember, your crypt almost crushed the both of us as it was coming down around our heads.

Spike looked up at Buffy and wrinkled his forehead, You remember that? You were unconscious.

Buffy smiled lightly, You told me.I did? Spike was so caught up in his confusion he yelped when she dragged the towel across his hand again. he apologized.

Stop saying that. Buffy wrapped Spike's hand best she could and helped him stand. After getting him seated she proceeded to clean up the mess on the floor.

Please don't do that, slayer, I said I'd clean it up. Spike whined.

Buffy stood and dumped the empty bowl into the sink and grabbed another towel to mop up the spilled water and blood. Oh stop your bellyaching. Buffy finished and stood up, brushing a strand of hair from her face and hooking it behind her ear.

Spike noticed a dark spot on her shirt and frowned. I guess my hand was a little worse off than I thought. I'm sorry about the blood on your shirt.

Buffy glanced down and shook her head. No that's me. Don't worry about it.

Spike raised an eyebrow before it hit him square in the chest. He had completely forgotten about Buffy's wound. Y-you're bleeding!It's nothing. Let me see your hand again. She reached for him.

Spike pulled away unwillingly, You're the one who needs help, Buffy.

Buffy rolled her eyes. I'm fine, Spike. I've just been moving around a lot more than I should. It's perfectly fine. See? Buffy lifted her shirt to show Spike the scarring wound.

Spike breathed in acquiescence as he stared at the pale, broken skin of his beautiful slayer. The vampire rose from his chair and slowly moved over to Buffy, all the while staring. He couldn't help it. Getting on his knees he ever so gently caressed it with his cold hand and softly kissed the wound.

Buffy was taken back by the action and hurriedly covered herself back up while staring at Spike in stunned silence. Realizing his mistake, Spike jumped to his feet and, lowering his eyes apologetically, rushed back to his seat.

In that instant Willow returned with the necessary medical supplies. The young witch looked at her friend then at Spike and back to Buffy again. The slayer was just staring at the vampire as if he had grown three separate limbs from his head. Spike looked as if he wanted to seep into the floor and vanish.

Uh, I'll just set these here and go check on Dawnie and Tara. Willow placed the items on the counter between the staring foes and disappeared from the kitchen.

Still aware of the slayer's stare, Spike reached out and opened the antiseptic. Taking a bandage from the small pile Willow had left, Spike doused it with antiseptic and cringed as he placed it over his wounded hand. Almost immediately the bandage was soaked with his blood.

Suddenly Buffy was there. Her soft, gentle hands pulled his away and pressed ever so delicately on the wound before pulling the bandage away to reveal the torn flesh. How did this happen? Buffy dropped the wet bandage on the counter and picked up a dry one.

I'm not sure, he said quietly. It must have been during the fight. I don't remember much...it was all a blur.

Buffy studied the large gash before placing the dry bandage over it and reaching for the gauze to wrap it with.

Spike asked in a whisper.

Buffy kept her eyes on her work. Why what?

Spike tightened his jaw slightly, Why did you forgive me?

The slayer finished wrapping Spike's hand and began to clean the wet bandage and blood off the counter. After disposing off the mess, she moved to the sink and began to wash her hands before finally giving him an answer. It was the only thing I could think of doing after you saved my life.

Spike inspected the fine work the slayer had done and felt a pang of appreciation mixed with guilt. She did far too much for him and he didn't deserve it. Thank you. The words were barely audible.

That was too close. Willow was now the one pacing and Tara and Dawn her audience. Only a few more steps and she would have seen Xander. I don't want to even think what the shock would have done to her.We have to tell her, Tara said softly trying not to upset her love.

I know. But how? Hey, Buffy, by the way. Willow sighed in frustration and fell onto the bed next to Tara. How am I going to tell Buffy that one of her best friends is dead? It's totally unfair after all she's been through!

Tara pulled Willow into her arms. I know it's unfair but Buffy's strong. She's going to get through this and anything else that comes along. It's up to us to be there for her and support her as best we can.

Dawn rose from the bed and walked over to the window where she watched the droplets of rain patter against the glass. Everything looked so dark and dreary. The whole situation seemed so unreal and impossible. Someone has to tell her, she said quietly.

Willow sat up and looked over at the slayer's baby sister. Silently she thought back to what had happened a only a few hours ago, though it seemed an entire lifetime had passed since.

_Willow cautiously pushed the closet door so it swung out and gave the closet dwellers a view of the damage. Everything that could be was smashed or broken, the bits and pieces covering the floor. There's nothing left, Willow whispered._

Dawn peeked her head around Willow and took in the destruction for herself. Tara still held Dawn's hand and gave the girl a gentle squeeze to remind her she wasn't alone. Dawn squeezed back but let go and stepped out of the closet.

Dawnie, I don't think Willow started but Dawn ignored her and moved amongst the wreckage towards the stairs.

Dawn stopped and a pang of fear and defeat ripped through her as she stared at the stair case. The whole first half was missing and only the basement could be seen. How are we going to get to Buffy and Xander? Her tiny voice squeaked with panic and emotion. We can't just leave them up there all alonethey'll be terrified! Dawn swung around to look into Willow and Tara's eyes, pleading.

Oh, baby, Willow reached out and embraced the scared young girl. She had a loss for words as she tried to comfort the slayer's sister and figure out what exactly she was to do next.

Tara looked around, finally seeing for herself the carnage, and sighed worriedly. I think we have more things to worry about right now. Her eyes rested on the missing glass from the living room window . Water poured in and onto the surviving furniture. Almost as an afterthought Tara cleared a path to the couch with her feet and began to pull the large object away from the broken window and the rain.

Dawn looked up from Willow's shoulder and, after a few seconds of forcing her emotion down into her tummy, let go of her comforter and walked over to help Tara. Willow was close behind and within minutes the girls had the last remaining pieces, of anything left, away from the window and at a drier end of the room.

What are we going to do with the window? Willow asked to nobody in particular.

We'll do what we always do when it gets broken. We'll find something to board it up. Buffy's voice startled the rest in the room.

Is that really you? Dawnie squeaked and ran to her sister, throwing her arms tight around the slayers neck.

Yeah it's really me. Buffy's voice was tired but her arms found their way around her sister with love and appreciation for the small things in life.

Willow just stared, eyes wide and jaw hanging open, as Tara walked over to give Buffy a hug. Dawn smiled over at Willow, all signs of distraught had left her...for now.

B-Buffy I don't understandhow did youwhenwhat? Willow had problems trying to understand what she was actually trying to ask.

Buffy smiled tiredly and let go of Tara. We'll have story time later. Right now we have to get that window boarded up before we all float away. There should be something in the basement. Xander always had spare parts around just in case... Buffy trailed off as Willow's eyes saddened. Everything will be all right. I promise.Of course it will, Tara emphasized. Dawnie, why don't we go see what's in the basement.

Tara and Dawn left for the scavenging while Willow shook herself out of the shock and finally found the strength to move her legs and run to her best friend for a much needed hugfest.

I was so scared, Buff. I didn't know what to doI-I didn't know how I could ever protect Dawnie the way you doI thought I would fail you for sure! Willow let the words flow in an onslaught before forcing herself to be quiet and let go of her friend while Buffy took a few small steps to inspect the room.

You did fine, Will. You kept her safe. Buffy scanned the broken glass on the floor. She was still in somewhat of a daze.

Tara and Dawn finally entered the room a few moments later with a rather large piece of plywood and a hammer and some nails. Working together it took the girls only fifteen minutes to secure the window and finally block the still falling wetness from spilling on the already soaked carpet. Then they began the long, grueling process of picking up glass shards and broken everything from the floor and discarding it. The silence was overwhelming.

W-What are we going to do about the stairs? Dawn asked as the last bits and pieces had finally been thrown away and the furniture patted with towels to dry them off a bit.

Buffy stood next to Dawn and surveyed the collapsed staircase. About four or five stairs were missing but the rest seemed firmly intact. Silently she tries to remember how she had gotten downstairs to begin with. Looking around for something to use she finally spotted the top of the dining room table leaning against a wall where tara and Willow had left it. The legs had been busted off but the table top itself seemed in good, sturdy condition.

Buffy walked over and grabbed the table top. Dawn moved out of the way as Buffy swung the polished wood around and set it down firmly over the gap. A few nudges here and there secured the table top in its place.

Let's just hope it doesn't collapse. Buffy stepped onto the makeshift ramp and tested it. The angle it was at did cause a teensy problem, but holding onto the rickety railing helped somewhat. It'll do for now. We'll try to use it when absolutely necessary. Buffy glanced towards the top of the stairs, her look suggested she had forgotten something. Finding it unimportant she hopped off the ramp.

I'm gonna go look at what's left of my room. Dawn excused herself and, ever so carefully, made her way up stairs.

Willow opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Who could that be? She walked over and opened to door a crack to peer out.

It had been Spike.

Willow? Is everything okay? Tara peered at the witch with worry.

Willow snapped out of her thoughts and broke a smile. Yeah everything's okay. I was just thinking about Buffy. Willow stared out the window from where she sat, I have to tell her about Xander soon. I can only imagine what would happen if she just walked in and saw him lying there.__


End file.
